I want you to be brilliant
by jpcrafty
Summary: This is my first fanfic inspired by the brilliant Our Girl and the gorgeous pairing of Molly Dawes and Captain James. Set after the end of Episode 5. All characters the property of Tony Grounds . Some chapters contain smut so beware! Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

"Missed me?" Molly chirped on his doorstep with a massive smile on her face. It had been three very long months, made worse by each maddening letter from her Captain. Now she'd clapped eyes on him again with his plaid shirt and tousled hair, her unannounced visit was perfect.

His look of confusion lead to that infamous grin as he signalled to her to come in.

"Well did ya?" she mumbled now feeling a little nervous standing in the large hallway. Maybe she'd made a mistake with her surprise, maybe their long separation had begun to make their burgeoning relationship unravel.

"Dawes" he said stepping towards her and closing the distance between them before taking her face tenderly between his hands, "I've been counting down the days".

As their lips touched, the longing from their time apart fiercely re-ignited that spark for each other.

After several minutes, Molly managed to breathlessly breakaway. "I should surprise you more often" she wheezed.

Licking his lips in desire, Charles looked like the cat that got the cream.

"I would have picked you up from the station you know that"

"I don't like all the grand gesture bollocks-you know all flowers n' stuff". It briefly reminded her of her visit to Newport to see Smurf. He'd turned up like a prize muppet with a bouquet of flowers that she'd promptly made him chuck in a bin. She treasured those precious memories of him.

"You ok Moll?" Charles asked looking at her vacant expression.

"Yeah course. You gonna offer me a cuppa then I'm parched!"

He laughed-he'd missed those little cockney witticisms. He grabbed her coat and bag and dumped them on the stairs, then slung his arm round her shoulder as he steered her towards the kitchen.

Sat at the marble topped island in the middle of the kitchen, Molly still felt uncomfortable in the house. Anyone from her neck of the woods would more likely be a cleaner or au pair to the people living here rather than their girlfriend! To be fair it was his parents' house and not his, but she still wondered how a man from this sort of background enjoyed living in a tent on tour with all the dust and grime.

"So how was the mentoring-I've been hearing good things through the grapevine"

"Have you been keeping tabs on me boss?"

"Indeed Dawes, couldn't risk you falling into enemy hands could I" he winked.

"I love it when you talk shop. Well your intelligence is correct. It was amazing-I finally feel like I'm actually making a difference"

"See told you you'd be brilliant"

"Well it was your suggestion for me to go and you were right-thank you. Anyway enough about me-you said in your last letter that you'd finished your rehab. Did everything go ok?"

"Well Molls, the scars will take a long time to heal but everything's nearly 100%. Still get the odd bad day but I'm struggling mostly with getting my head round not having a bunch of cockwombles to boss about or general army life"

"Well as a trained medic and self-appointed nurse, I'm here to make sure you feel better" she said eyeing him through the steam rising off her mug.

"I've been keeping busy-Mum and Dad have got me doing some re-decorating"

"That's a relief-I'd thought you'd gone grey in three months" hinting at his messy appearance.

"Oi cheeky mare, I'd have you up on a charge for that"

"Well I'm not under your command anymore am I and honesty is the best policy _Charles_!"

Luckily she'd put down her cup as he launched a full ticklish assault in her direction-his mother would not be pleased if they'd broken some of her best kitchenware. Unfortunately for him she had a clear advantage being still 100% army fit and she was able to escape his clutches.

"Come on Dawes play fair" he hinted, trying to draw attention to his previous limp.

"I'm not falling for that old chestnut and there's no way-you're not covering me in all that plaster dust or whatever the hell it is"

"Fine" he huffed like a small child, "I'll go grab a shower-sure you don't fancy joining me?" he winked

"Easy tiger-I think I'd best tidy up in 'ere, this kitchen looks like a pig sty"

"Well with mum and dad not here, I've just been making my own scoff and doing the bare minimum"

"So I see-you're as bad as all my lot at home-go on with you" waving her hand for him to leave.

Charles skipped up the stairs two at a time with a lightness in his heart that he hadn't felt for months. She came back to me he smiled as he stood under the warm water, simultaneously feeling that familiar pull in his groin of pure lust for his Molly. He was disappointed he hadn't persuaded her to join him-such a waste of a hard-on he thought as he rinsed off the shower gel and shampoo. As he changed he remembered the last time she'd been here. How tenderly they'd made love and had finally cemented their relationship without all the bonds and restrictions of army regulations getting in the way.

He slowly and silently padded barefoot down the stairs where he could hear her quietly singing as she was cleaning the work surfaces. She'd messily put her hair up and with the sleeves of her oversized jumper now bunched up at her elbows he'd forgotten how small she was and he wondered how all that fight and spirit of hers could fit in such a small package. He came up behind her and encircled her waist within his arms as he planted tender kisses at the soft nape of her neck.

"Mmmm you smell nice-I'm a sucker for a nice aftershave" she said inhaling deeply

"I'd best remember that for future reference then. So, what do you fancy doing this afternoon Miss Dawes?"

"Well to be honest, I'm a bit cream crackered after that train journey but thought you could show me a few more sights of Bath- and the fact I could do with some fresh air"

"Sounds perfect, an afternoon walk it is. My physio will be pleased with your dedication to my recovery Medic".

They walked arm in arm as he pointed out the things of interests like the thermal baths and kept mumbling something about the city always being used as a location for films and period dramas.

"Jane Austen in particular she's one of Bath's most famous residents" he proudly announced "There's a museum here and a festival that happens every year"

"Hark at you Mr Tour Guide" she joked

"Don't take the piss, I'm showing you the sights as you asked madam. Look on it as expanding on your education"

"Well I've told you before, I ain't that good at learning stuff"

"Yes and I've told you before, that's rubbish. You shouldn't knock yourself Molls- just think of what you've achieved"

"S'pose"

"S'pose nothing" he pulled her close to him and ruffled her head.

They entered Royal Victoria Park and walked amongst the trees, ignoring the miniature golf and the noisy mass of children in the adventure playground. They reached a pond and sat on a bench overlooking the still water. They sat side by side, Charles' arm lightly resting on her shoulder and Molly's palm warming his knee. It was quieter here with only the occasional duck punctuating the silence.

"Those hot spring fings sound dead nice" Molly sighed

"Yeah they do an evening session when you can sit in the rooftop pool and stare at the stars"

"Sounds proper romantic-I'd love that"

"I'll treat you one day I promise. I remember how much you used to stare at the Afghan sky on top of those toilets"

"Well you can't see a fing where I live-it's all an orange haze of lights and smog. I'd never seen anyfing like it before. How do you know I sat on the bog roof?"

"I saw you climbing up there once or twice and wondered what you were up to, it was only when I collared Smurf one day and he told me that was the only place you got any peace and quiet"

"It was-they didn't half go on sometimes, but I do miss the noisy bastards!"

"Yeah too much quiet isn't that good either Molls I can tell you". Absentmindedly he played with one of her curls trying to forget about the camaraderie he was missing.

The afternoon drew on and the air became cooler, so they headed back. She thought back to the first time he'd mentioned inviting her here. He was right the house did have something magical about it. She envisioned what he'd said about the massive family Christmases here. Christmas with her parents was more like an episode of the Royle Family-everyone getting drunk and falling asleep before the Queen's speech had even started.

Closing the door behind them, Charles took her coat and hat and hung it on the old fashioned hat stand. Molly was deep in thought again he could see-she was still good at keeping a lot of things bottled up. It seemed like she'd had to learn to fend for herself at an early age and maybe not doing things entirely herself and her own way would be seen as a failing on her part. She'd more than proved her capabilities to him on their last tour-hell the army had even given her the Military Cross for her actions, and even in their earlier conversation there was still that element of self-doubt there.

"I'm starving" Molly declared, "What delights are you going to feed me?"

"Well as you've surprised me-there's not really much in. I think the best I can offer you is either Thomas the Tank Engine pasta shapes or beans and sausages on toast-they're always a back-up tea for Sam!"

"Well lucky for you-I love both of them"

"Why am I not surprised with your love of Coco Pops too" he laughed "Such a gourmet"

"Well if it's good enough for Sam-then it's good enough for me ain't it. How is he?"

"He sort of understands that Mummy and Daddy aren't together anymore but it's tough sometimes. Not being away on tour now has helped as we see each other more often but Rebecca is still a bit frosty. I told you she went mad when I told her about you-she said she'd guessed when you met at the hospital. I really think that she's worried that Sam will have more fun with you than her!"

"I'll never try and take her place-surely she must know that"

"I've told her countless times-but that's her agenda and her problem. She can deal with it-you're part of my life now"

Molly loved kids-well she'd had to with all her siblings. She was still in part a bit apprehensive about being in a relationship with someone with a kid but as he'd explained to her in that store at that last awful check point, Sam was a part of his life and he'd now invited her to be part of it too.

"Go and sit in the living room, we can eat on our laps. I'll rustle it up-you find a film or something for us to watch"

Molly snuggled into the luxurious soft leather sofa and flicked through the plethora of channels. With so many to choose from she was torn between a childhood classic and a rom-com. There were a few action films on but thought these might be a bit raw for both of them.

"What have you in store for me then?" he said entering the room, minutes later wiping his fingers on a tea towel, then flinging it onto his shoulder.

"Sleepless in Seattle" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh god a chick flick Dawes, haven't I trained you better than that?"

"Well I thought a nice quiet evening would be beneficial"

"I agree but I can't be doing with that…tosh"

"Ok how about somefink more classy then-Pride and Prejudice is on in a bit. Bath's famous resident indeed" she said sarcastically

"See you were listening and what so you can swoon over Mr D'Arcy?!"

"Nah don't fancy all those breeches and horses rubbish-much prefer a different type of uniform" she winked.

"Ok fine" he conceded "Wouldn't mind seeing you in one of those heaving bosom numbers though" he laughed.

"Not a chance mate-all fancy dinners and dancing-I ain't got the patience for that"

"True-I'd probably need to send you to deportment classes for that first!"

"Wot classes? Did you have 'em-is that how you got your posh accent then _Charles_?" she trilled in an upper class twang.

"Ouch pushing it Dawesy-where did you learn yours Cockney School?!" he equally retorted.

"You'll pay for that Mister" said Molly scrambling out of her seat, aiming a playful punch in his direction.

She may have been quicker on her feet earlier on in the day but she was no match for Charles' reflexes. He caught her wrist and roughly pulled her against him. She initially squirmed against his hold but paused when she saw the look of desire in his dark eyes.

"I surrender Boss" she purred and softened within his arms.

He lowered his head and roughly pressed his lips against hers. Pushing his tongue into her mouth as she gently moaned in response. He meshed his fingers into her hair and probed deeper as if he couldn't get enough of her. Grinding his hips against hers she could feel every inch of him through his well-worn soft jeans and could no longer remain a passive participant. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she played with the soft curls nestling there, coaxing him to continue. The feel of his stubble against her face was heightening all the tingles of pleasure he was giving her as she meandered her fingers down the smooth, hard planes of his back and under his t-shirt. She felt his stomach muscles tightening as her hands started to wander towards the waistband of his jeans. She stopped abruptly.

"Fuck Mols, what are you up to-you're driving me insane" he spluttered

"Sorry babe-I know you're like on fire 'n all but…. can I smell burning?"

"Shit that fucking toaster". She giggled as he struggled to run back towards the kitchen with his impressive erection hampering his escape. The sound of the smoke alarm now blaring from the hallway.

Molly collapsed back into the cushions on the sofa and touched her now sensitive lips. It had been a while for them both but the boss man seemed to be on a mission to completely consume her. She hadn't thought she'd ever driven anyone into that state-but to be fair after various dickhead exes and some dodgy one night stands she was in new territory now. Her heart rate was just about normal when Charles entered the room a while later with a tray of steaming food.

"Sorry, I was a bit errr distracted" he said sheepishly placing it gently into her lap.

"Don't be sorry-I just didn't fancy telling your parents how we'd burnt down their 'ouse steaming up their living room windows!" she laughed.

"Always putting others first eh Dawes" he shouted as he returned towards the kitchen. He grabbed a couple of cold beers from the fridge, opened them and took a long, hard slug to moisten his now dry throat. What was it about Molly that always made him lose control? If it hadn't been for that toast, he would have had stripped her naked and taken her on the sofa, the floor, wherever they'd fallen. He'd never once reacted like that to Rebecca.

He'd thought long and hard during his rehab about how he was going to survive now he'd resigned his commission, but meeting Molly almost certainly now felt like fate. That other medic was never meant to come and serve with 2 Section-Molly had obviously been sent to mess with his head and change the way he thought about the army and his life. Even though he hadn't actually acted unprofessionally in his capacity of officer with her-maybe he was supposed to get shot?

He shook himself out of his stupor-remembering that his counsellor had already repeated to him several times that he was in no way responsible for what had happened on that bridge or for what had subsequently happened to Smurf. He joined Molly on the sofa and passed her a beer as the opening credits began to roll.

"This is lush this-toast, tomato sauce and beer, what more could anyone ask for?"

"Good company I hope"

"That's a given Boss-cheers". Clinking their bottles together, they proceeded to eat in silence, especially Molly who was lapping hers up as if she hadn't eaten for a week.

"Slow down-you'll get indigestion" Charles laughed.

"Force of habit-if you didn't eat that quick in my 'ouse-my lot would have been stealing off ya plate-same with stuff like waffles and fish fingers an' that- you know" she spluttered with her mouth full.

"Can't say that I do No!" said Charles raising an eyebrow.

After he had eaten his last crust and with Molly having practically licked the plate clean, he took the tray from her lap and placed it on the coffee table on top of his own. He settled into the crook of the arm of the sofa and encouraged Molly to snuggle into his chest.

Having been forced to read this particular Austen classic at school, Charles paid little attention to the action on the screen and intently gazed at Molly. The curls of her hair, the soft curves of her face and those piercing blue-green eyes had been seared onto his brain from that day Sohail had confessed how he had been beaten by the Taliban for not killing her. He had already started to develop feelings for her when she'd gone on R & R with Smurf, but it was that particular moment when he held her face in his hands. She was like a small fragile bird, delicate, petrified. Her skin so pale and the tears that flowed silently. He'd wiped them away with his thumbs trying to make everything better for her, whilst his own mind was still trying to comprehend what was happening. He knew then how much she meant to him and needed his protection and support.

Being stuck here in Bath had been difficult knowing that she was on the front line again on that second tour and deep down he knew that she would go again. Being supportive though meant encouragement as he did want her to be brilliant and she was proving him right. He couldn't be more proud. A small shiver ran down his spine. He held her more tightly and placed a kiss on the top of her head. She looked up at him coyly through her long dark eyelashes and smiled.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing-do I need a reason?"

"You soppy git!"

They both remained conjoined as one like this for the duration of the film. Charles waited for her girly comments as all the declarations of love and marriage played out but soon realised that Molly was totally out for the count. He grabbed the throw that was hanging on the back of the sofa, expertly with one arm (he'd had plenty of practice of this with a sleeping Sam) and gently draped it over her. Molly had been right she wasn't an Austen type but nowadays he probably wasn't either. The army had somehow made them more equal-he certainly wouldn't fit in with his regulation combat 6 lace holes!

He flicked through the channels and caught the days Rugby highlights and struggled not to shout at every try and conversion. Molly stirred to curl into a more foetal position and glancing at his watch he decided it may be best to head to bed. He turned off the TV and scooped her up. Like a lolling child, she sleepily wrapped her arms around his neck with her head on his shoulder. Glad of his continued weight sessions at Headley Court, he eventually managed to manoeuvre her up the several flights of stairs to his bedroom.

Pulling back the covers, he lay her down and gently removed her clothes and underwear drinking in the sight of her petite frame now in his king sized bed. He could see the tan lines that had developed under the scorching Afghan sun and a few more extra scratches and grazes she'd received since he'd gazed upon her last. He placed the covers back over her and retreated out quietly to finish up downstairs.

Grabbing the plates and filling the dishwasher, he'd really enjoyed a simple afternoon and evening, realising he could relax and maybe enjoy this domestic bliss lark. Again it had never been like this with Rebecca. They'd had a cleaner and she rarely allowed him to cook meals let alone eat it off his lap for fear of making a mess. Turning off all the lights and locking the door, he returned to find his small creature snoring politely. Shedding his own clothes, he slid into the coolness of the sheets and spooned himself against her. Curling an arm around her waist he began to feel himself relax and he soon drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly awoke with a start. She opened and closed her bleary eyes several times and re-adjusting to the surroundings finally remembered where she was. Charles lying next to her was tossing and turning and muttering under his breath. His erratic breaths became more frequent as it became apparent he was having a nightmare. Molly ran her hand through the gentle curls on his head hushing him.

"Molly, Molly…." he cried out with a small tear trickling down the side of his face.

"Shush shush, I'm here, I'm right here" she whispered

He opened his eyes and she could see the fear and panic staring straight back at her. She pulled him closer laying his head on her chest.

"It's ok it was just a dream Charlie". He was physically shaking and a few small sobs emanated onto her skin. She'd never seen him like this and loved him even more for the fact that he could be so open with his emotions. Gently rubbing his back, his breathing finally returned to a normal rhythm and he fell back to sleep.

Glancing at the bedside clock it was nearly 6am and not knowing exactly how long she'd been asleep she was now wide awake. She slid out from underneath him and gingerly moved the covers. Looking at him in this early morning light, she marvelled at his near perfect body. His long limbs, smooth chest and sculpted torso were only marred by the still visible scars on his stomach and leg. She fought back the urge to run her fingers along them and let him enjoy the rest that he obviously needed. She found one of his t-shirts hanging off a chair and threw it over her head, taking one last glimpse at him silently still wondering to herself how she'd got so lucky, before tip-toing out of the room.

She scoured the fridge for something- hell anything that she could make him for breakfast. With the fridge bare, he'd have to make do with coffee for now and they'd get some bits in later. She boiled the kettle for herself and tracked down the manual for his damned Nespresso machine-there was no way she was going to break his pride and joy especially with it having survived going back and forth on tour.

Standing at the kitchen sink, she stared out of the window watching the sun emerge from the slightly pale lilac, misty sky. She thought about how much had changed within this last year or so. So much pain, so much destruction-it was no surprise they'd all got fragged. Early mornings like this usually meant a vigorous PT session but she didn't really fancy getting lost round the streets of Bath on an impromptu run. There was also no way that the cold outside was going to tempt her away from her handsome Captain's side!

She dug out some mugs and milk and finally found some normal teabags after rummaging through a multitude of leaf tea, herbal teas and Earl Grey.

"What's wrong with bleedin PG tips?" she mumbled to herself trying to find where the sugar was hidden.

After reading and re-reading the coffee machine manual several times-she nervously went about brewing his now infamous Rosabaya coffee. She smiled, still feeling goose bumps on her arm where he'd written that one immortal word. She could still see that pleading look in his eye when he'd asked her to come back to him. The day his fingers had curled around her small palm in a silent but meaningful gesture. She knew that she would always tell everyone that was the moment she knew they were more than friends.

With her tea at perfect strength and his coffee having finally emerged unscathed, she tidied up and slowly made her way back upstairs, taking great care not to spill a drop on Mrs James' plush cream carpets.

A shaft of morning sunlight was now probing through a crack in the curtains, giving the room a warm glow not too dissimilar to their quarters on a good Afghan morning. She placed the mugs on a bedside cabinet and wiggled her way back into the bed clothes. She picked up his coffee and deliberately wafted the steam with her hand in his direction, softly announcing "Room Service Captain James".

He stirred and Molly stifled a giggle as his wrinkled his nose both in sleepiness and in response to the intoxicating aroma. He drowsily opened his eyes and stretched his arms above his head-giving Molly another good glimpse of his splayed muscles. Even with a slightly crumpled face he looked amazing and then she was gone as he gave her one of his killer smiles.

"Morning gorgeous" he said taking the cup from her hand "you don't look too bad yourself either Molls"

"Bloody cheek-it's a good job you look so hot in the morning, otherwise I'd be kicking you out of bed mate!"

He put the cup down on his bedside table and gently pulled her to him. He softly kissed her forehead and each eye before placing small butterfly kisses at each corner of her mouth. Finally arriving at his destination he teased her until he felt her willing response. Their tongues gently connected and he fed her the most perfect languorous morning kiss.

Molly blushed slightly when she finally opened her eyes. The intimacy and love that was flowing from him made her feel both special and safe.

"Not embarrassed are you Molls? Now that's something I wasn't really expecting"

"Well this is all still new to me. I feel I've gotta pinch me self 'cos everyfink is just..you know….perfect"

"It is perfect isn't it" he replied sitting back against the headboard and taking a sip of his coffee. Molly snuggled into him clutching her own tea and they sat like that for a while just enjoying the silence and each other's company.

Molly finally cleared her throat. "Why didn't you mention the bad dreams in your letters?"

"The what?" Charles spluttered

"Nightmares-you nearly gave me a Julius seizure this morning. I've only ever seen you look vaguely frightened once before and that was in that ditch wiv that bloody thunder. Do you get them a lot?"

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "They come and go-they've got better though. At least I don't wake up in a bed drenched in sweat anymore"

"Why didn't you tell me you prannet?"

"I didn't want to give you anything else to worry about. Hell you've got enough bad memories of your own to deal with let alone mine as well"

"Do you want to tell me about it? You don't have to"

"I think you can guess"

"Are you back at the checkpoint?"

"Yes" he whispered almost embarrassed with his admission. "I'm arguing with Smurf and then it all turns to shit. I hear you shouting, then I get hit and I'm down. I can feel the pain even in my scars now and then I see your face. But…you start to fade away like I'm losing you and I'm worried I'll never see it again"

His eyes looked moist again as he appeared to relive it. She grasped his hand and interlocked her fingers with his own. She placed her other hand against his face, raising his now doe like eyes to her own.

"I'm here, I came back you. I'll always come back to you"

He kissed her palm. "I know and the fact that you were here this morning made all the difference. You are the last step in my recovery"

She took his face in her hands and kissed away his tears. She fed him her own soft kiss before slowly grazing his strong jaw line and neck. The day old stubble against her skin threatening to re-ignite last night's embers. She knew that he needed love not lust from her right now but she was soon lost.

She could feel his hands in her hair as she slowly moved downwards tracing her fingertips on his chest. Matching each move with her mouth, she could feel his breath quicken. She continued her journey-his six pack clearly defined and as hard as a board. Lustful memories of him working out at the base and that time they'd disturbed him in his paddling pool came to mind. She'd marvelled from a distance then but he was now all hers. She came to rest at the scar on his abdomen. A fine trail of hair continued to point her to her next move but she lingered. She gently touched the patch of pale pink skin. It was smooth to touch but puckered in places whenever he moved.

She remembered when she'd first seen the mess as she had tried to stem the flow of blood after he'd been shot. At that point she'd never been more thankful of puking up outside an army recruitment centre and them allowing her to become a medic and keep this man alive. She herself struggled to keep the tears at bay as he joined her fingertips with his.

"I love you Molly Dawes. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for what you've done for me"

"Ditto" was the only word capable of escaping from her lips. She kissed this imperfection as her hand continued to show what he meant to her. As she reached his groin she heard a low rumble in his chest in anticipation. Taking him in her hand, she slowly traced her fingers round his cock. She deliberately took her time so she could fully devote and give herself to him. She could feel his body beginning to respond which encouraged her further. She drew the head into her mouth and proved to him that it wasn't just good for one-liners and witty retorts.

"Shit Molls" he hissed as she took him fully and greedily. Knowing this was driving him wild made her equally aroused. Briefly stopping she looked at him and those deep chocolate eyes nearly made her come on the spot.

"Here Dawes now-that's an order" he rasped. Eager to fulfil his orders she complied immediately.

Charles reached for her face and brushed the tendril like curls away from her eyes, plugging her mouth with a forceful kiss. The need for niceties had gone, a pure primal want and desire coursed through his veins. He caught her bottom lip with his teeth and continued to nip at her chin and down her neck leaving small indentations. Molly whimpered caught on that razors edge of pleasure and pain. He appeased her suckling at the skin. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Smiling and lifting her arms above her head she made a polite but silent request to remove the thin layer of cotton preventing that last moment of skin to skin contact.

Discarding the offending article of clothing, Molly rolled on top and gazed down at the man lovingly between her thighs. Charles on the other hand was staring at Molly looking victorious-pretty much with the same look of delight on the day that she'd won that obstacle course! He feasted upon the sight of her perched there and reached out with his long fingers to touch her breasts that were tantalisingly just arm's length away. Her nipples standing to attention like she was on parade for him.

Cupping her breasts, he slowly and deliberately brushed the stiff peaks back and forth with his thumbs. Seeing Molly closing her eyes and biting her lip in one of his own familiar mannerisms excited him. The feel of her satin smooth skin under his touch, encouraged him to now turn the tables. He traced his fingers lightly between her breasts and maddeningly slowly down her rib cage. Her breath hitching as he reached her belly button. With one hand on her hip, his other advanced to venture towards the wetness below.

His tapered fingers probed and teased as he burrowed into her slick flesh. Gentle rhythmic strokes as he hit the right spot caused Molly to instinctively undulate her hips to increase the sensations that were now flooding through her. Her moans more audible. As though emerging from a trance, her glazed green eyes focused on his, maintaining eye contact as he continued circling her clit with precision. Watching her watching him turned him hard as a rock and he needed to be inside her.

Molly had opened her eyes as curiosity had got the better of her. She wanted to see how he looked at her as he proceeded to continue with his mission. Her gasps giving him the catalyst to go further, she could feel the hard length of him on the inside of her thigh. She was more than ready as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

He felt slight resistance at first, but she was so wet and ready he soon slipped inside and watched her close her eyes again either in delight or concentration he wasn't sure. She initially stilled to take in the feel of him and clench her muscles around him. Raising her hips, she began to move in a slow but deliberate motion-she wanted to savour the moment and every inch.

With both of his hands firmly on her hips and her now seated to the hilt, he helped lever her up and down as she began to rock and grind against him to find that perfect angle. Once he'd hit her g-spot she was lost, her throaty noises echoing round the room. She picked up the pace as his hands ranged upwards again to her pendulous breasts. More forcefully he grabbed at her flesh, kneading it. Attempting to sit upwards to take them into his warm mouth appeared to be fruitless as she pushed him back down into the mattress.

Molly was obviously in one of her determined moods-she'd definitely make good officer one day he briefly thought before turning his mind back to the job in hand. He could feel every contraction as she continued to ride him-slowly building towards a crescendo of pleasure.

"Oh god Charlie….I'm close" she murmured

Charles increased his own movement, changing the angle once again and increasing the friction. Watching her in the depths of her own pleasure was a spectacle especially when he was trying so hard to control himself for as long as possible.

Her hands now firmly on his chest, she leaned further towards him allowing access to the temptation he had craved earlier. He lapped and suckled at her puckered flesh as she continued to drive harder and faster. He didn't have much longer to wait as her moans became more frequent and louder.

"Yes..yes….fuuuuccckk" he tried not to laugh-typical Molly.

Arching her back and throwing back her head, her orgasm exploded within her-overloading her senses, her heartbeat now pounding and drowning out every sound.

With each spasm sucking him in deeper and before Molly had the chance to revel in her state of bliss, he stealthily flipped her over whilst he was still buried inside. He began to move slowly at first but with smooth definite strokes began to build up the pressure again. Deeper and deeper he drove on. Molly instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and stared intently into his eyes, his nostrils flaring. Pinning her arms now above her head, Charles was now firmly in the driving seat.

The sinews of his neck tightened and strained with every push, his adam's apple prominent as he took more and more shallow breaths. His furrowed brow indicating his concentration as those dark eyes burned into hers. She could feel the sensations coiling again deep inside her once again.

Releasing the hold on her hands, he slowly stroked the soft inner skin along the length of her arms, smoothing the curve of her neck and taking her face again in his now trembling hands. Their faces now inches apart, he moved closer as in slow motion-their foreheads now touching.

"I love you Molly, so so much" he breathed against her skin.

Even with the lactic acid now building up in his muscles he continued to thrust, his face now buried into her hair. Each harsh breath reverberating in her ear. Spurred on by her urgent sobs, his last firm plunges tipped her over the edge once again and she cried out his name this time. He swiftly joined her as his own body tensed and shuddered reaching breaking point with a hoarse exclamation.

They remained tangled in each other's limbs for several minutes, breathless and unable to speak. Charles eventually relented and rolled to one side propping his head on his hand looking at Molly's now flushed skin and mussed up hair.

"What?!" she eventually said, turning onto her side to meet his gaze with a grin

"Nothing" he grinned back

"Nothing? -I was hoping for something a bit more romantic than bleedin nothing"

"Now where have I heard that line before?" he laughed

"Well I still can't keep my hands off you-just don't know why I didn't pounce on you earlier" she winked

"Well I have you told before Molls…" he said lasciviously and hinting at a potential repeat performance.

"…..I'm not a fully functioning soldier until I have my first shot of coffee in the morning!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for all your amazing reviews and comments so far-I'm beyond pleased. I hope I can keep churning it out to the level you like :)**

Molly squealed as he chased her naked across the bedroom to the en-suite. They'd only made it to the doorway when they were rudely interrupted by the doorbell.

"Shit what time is it?" muttered Charles

"Bout half eight-why?" queried Molly

"Fuck it must be Rebecca- it's my weekend with Sam, I'd completely forgotten"

"Well shit she won't be best pleased to see me I'm sure"

Hurriedly throwing on his jeans and yesterday's t-shirt, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well you grab a shower and I'll go sort this out…coming" he yelled as he sped off downstairs.

Molly looked at herself in the mirror, now feeling a tad rejected. She'd been here less than a day and already had swiftly been tossed aside. The post-coital pleasure bubble that she had been floating in had well and truly burst.

"Focus up Dawes" she muttered at her reflection.

Surveying the bathroom, she ran her fingers across the fine marble surfaces, the spotlights sparkling off the chrome plated taps. Inspecting the cupboards she found a pile of fluffy towels and browsed through his selection of rather expensive looking toiletries, taking a sniff of various bottles of aftershave as she went. After finally working out the complicated waterfall shower controls, the room slowly began to fill with steam. Soon realising that her weekend bag must be downstairs, there was no way she was going to creep down there and potentially have an embarrassing scantily clad run in with Charles' ex-wife. I'm just going have to smell like Charlie all day then she thought-not that that was a bad thing.

She let the water soothe her already relaxed muscles. As her hands traversed over her skin, she could feel the places that he had grazed with his teeth and grabbed with his persistent fingers. Oh how much she had craved him and his touch in those first couple of weeks into her second tour.

* * *

><p>After their first date in Bath, he'd lured her back to the house. Laying her onto the bed he had gazed upon her seemingly in wonderment and had tenderly worshipped every contour. After those first few nervous moments they had explored each other fully and had discovered more about each other. Well, she had told him that he only knew the Molly on tour.<p>

They'd spent the rest of that weekend chatting about each other's backgrounds. Charles told her about his school days and had bragged about how he could have been a rugby pro. Mummy had been the fly in the ointment and had insisted she couldn't bear the thought of her beautiful boy with cauliflower ears and a wonky broken nose. Molly had been in fits of laughter at this point, commenting that surely he was too tall and skinny and would have been broken like a twig. He had given her a look of disgust before she conceded this his mother had been right and she too wouldn't have wanted any damage to his rugged features. He told of his progression from being a young Army Cadet and although even after excelling at university had chosen the Army life.

Molly had already told him many a time of her poor school record, so told him about the nail bar and that fateful night outside the recruitment centre. She explained how difficult life was in Newham, about her mum, her dad being a bit of a prat and all her brothers and sisters. Although she loved them to bits she was petrified at the thought of him actually having to meet them if things worked out and they made a go of this.

He was slightly jealous of her siblings, being an only child himself, though luckily he'd had plenty of cousins to grow up with. He'd always had dogs as pets he mentioned, until he'd started spending more and more time away. Molly confessed she'd only ever owned a rock as a pet as a kid as it didn't make any noise and didn't cost any money to feed!

Although it wasn't really a subject that either wanted to discuss, they'd eventually got to the point of past relationships. She'd told him about Artan and how badly he'd treated her and stressed that the knee trembler with Smurf had been a big mistake. As he'd assured her on tour they'd all made mistakes and had slept with people they shouldn't. It still however played heavily on her mind. If they hadn't met that night, Smurf might not have got so hung up on her once she'd been assigned to Two Section, making his declarations towards her and leading to that meltdown on the bridge. Charles comforted her, squarely taking his portion of the blame for Smurf's meltdown-it was him who had kissed her and although as they thought they were in private they couldn't have known what was going to happen.

After letting Molly go first he told all about Rebecca and himself. They'd met through a friend at a party during his early officer training days. One thing lead to another and they'd fallen into a habitual relationship. She'd fitted in well with all the pomp and ceremony and seemed to enjoy the military balls and formal occasions. Her family were reasonably well off and both sets of parents approved of the match. After passing out at Sandhurst he felt it looked best to cement their relationship and propose. He described the wedding as a vulgar display of wealth. Her parents had spared no expense and tried to emulate celebrity with unnecessary frivolities. They became the model officer and military homemaker wife.

They'd settled at Bulford and he was soon out on his first tour now as Second Lieutenant. He'd learnt much about himself and general army life-a very steep learning curve something that Molly could surely now identify with. It had also given him a taste for more.

Rebecca had clung to him on his return regaling her sadness and despair at his absence and how glad she was on his return. Within a few months of him returning home, they'd found out she was pregnant. Although a little stunned, he was excited at the prospect of becoming a father especially when they found out it was a boy. When Sam finally arrived it was the best day of his life-a tiny version of himself. He admitted that he had certainly lost his military stiff upper lip and shed many a tear.

They'd carried on for another year but Charles was now beginning to feel stifled. They'd moved house mainly on her parents' money and to be nearer to both sets of grandparents. She'd employed a cleaner and even mentioned the idea of a nanny. She'd wanted to have dinners and starchy drinks evenings. The more she pressed these ideas the more he craved the army simplicity-tent, bunk, Bergen, kit and fatigues-no games, no surprises.

Promotion to Lieutenant followed and his superiors had called him up for a second tour. Despite her guilt ridden pleas regarding her and Sam he was glad to go. Their letters back and forth became fragmented and the phone calls during his six month deployment became more heated as they argued. She announced three months in that she had temporarily moved in with her parents as she could no longer stand the loneliness.

He returned to find her cold and standoffish and her parents similarly icy. He had tried to explain that this was his job and was the army life that she had signed up for once they'd married. Things didn't improve by the time he'd been made Captain and the incident with Geraint where he had risked his life. That proved to be the final straw for Rebecca who subsequently demanded a divorce. He knew deep down that in some way Rebecca was right especially considering the consequences if he'd been killed and Sam would have grown up with no father. But the army was his life-it was all he'd ever known. Divorce proceedings started and he was then deployed onto his fourth tour which had now totally changed his life forever. He'd never loved Rebecca like he did Molly. Only Molly could understand the experiences they all went through which was something Rebecca was not prepared to do.

* * *

><p>Emerging from the water and wrapping herself up, it was hard not think about how Rebecca would feel towards her. They'd been divorced for less than a year and already he and Molly were together. Molly hadn't exactly warmed to her on their first encounter. She'd looked like a right snooty cow with her pearls and expensive clothes. Molly had been glad that she had been in uniform rather than one of her usual Topshop specials. Rubbing the condensation off the mirror, she looked again at her face and smirked to herself. She might not have the money, the posh manners or the designer threads but she'd won Charles.<p>

Charles had run his fingers through his unruly hair and rubbed all signs of sleep from his eyes before opening the door.

"Dad, Dad" cried Sam running forwards and wrapping himself around one of his long legs.

"Hey Scamp-you're lively this morning"

"What have you got planned for us Dad?" he pleaded looking up with his innocent eyes

Thinking on the spot, Charles was forced to lie "It's a surprise"

"I like surprises" he grinned before running off to the living room where he knew a box of his toys were kept.

"Good Morning Charles" Rebecca said finally. She surveyed his slovenly appearance.

"Well I do hope you have something planned for Sam. You look somewhat…unprepared"

Charles squirmed-could she smell the sweat and the sex from just a little while ago. Hopefully she would just assume that he had had a bad night or one or two too many. Unfortunately for him as she stepped across the threshold, she instantly spied Molly's coat and hat hung up and her bag on the stairs

"Do you have company Charles?"

Charles sighed and clamped his hands behind his head. There wasn't much point in lying.

"I do have an unanticipated visitor, yes"

Sneering at him again, she could read him like a book.

"It's that…that girl isn't it. I saw the way you looked at her at that hospital"

"She has a name Rebecca. Her name is Molly and she's not a girl, she's the woman I love"

"It's supposed to be your weekend with Sam and I find you emerging from your…..love nest" she struggled to finish the sentence or hide her jealousy

"Look she's part of my life now and I've got to introduce Sam to her properly at some point, so now is as good a time as any. No I didn't plan any of this, Molly came and surprised me and yes it has put any plans I had for Sam and I out the window"

"I knew it, always putting your job or others before Sam"

"Don't you dare" he hissed trying to ensure that Sam didn't hear their raised voices. "You know he means the world to me and now that I've resigned my commission I've got more time to spend with him"

"Well you've a funny way of showing it"

"Rebecca who I see or don't see is none of your business. I want the best for him and if it means his dad is in a better place with the help of people who can support and love him it can't be a bad thing"

"Well, yes I suppose" mumbled Rebecca looking suitably chastised

"Now look, I'll come up with something for Sam. I'm not going to majorly change anything or do anything that might upset or unsettle him"

He took the little Thomas the Tank engine rucksack that she had tightly gripped in her well-manicured hand.

"I think that it's best that you go and you can pick him up at the usual time tomorrow night"

Seeing that creased brow, she knew he meant every word.

"Ok fine, but I'm not particularly comfortable with this. You should have discussed this with me first"

"Well if I had known I would"

She popped her head round the living door. "See you tomorrow Sam, have fun"

"Bye Mummy" came a muffled voice as Sam was already engrossed in an activity.

Charles held open the door for her. She left without another word and he let out an exasperated breath once it was closed.

Molly pulled on her skinny jeans commando-wrong type of military granted but it amused her none the less. Yesterday's jumper bore the traces of last night's slight tomato sauce spillage. With no access to her own clothes, she opened up the wardrobe and found a row of shirts hanging. Feeling the nap of the cotton fabric between her fingers she slipped one off a hangar trying to avoid looking at the obvious posh label. She'd only ever seen him in a formal shirt twice, both good and bad occasions-their date and Smurfs funeral. She pulled it on fumbling with the buttons. If she was going to be introduced to Sam she would need to look relatively smart-ish. She wasn't worried about any lack of make-up or jewellery. Charles had fallen in love with her covered in sand, dirt and sweat so hopefully Sam might learn to love her too.

She crept out of the bedroom doorway and onto the landing. She could hear Charles and Rebecca in the hallway. She hugged the wall and stealthily edged her way down the first flight of stairs. The voices were raised and more distinct the closer she got.

Hearing Rebecca being thoroughly disapproving, Molly's heart sank. This was going to be harder than she thought. Blinking back the tears that had started to form, her heart then flipped as she heard Charles defend her, declare his love for her to his ex-wife and insisting that it would be no bad thing for Sam. She sat down on the last step, totally overcome. The conversation came to an end and Rebecca eventually left.

Charles composed himself and took a deep breath.

"You OK playing in here in your own for a bit scamp? Daddy needs to grab a quick shower"

"Ok Daddy, but shouldn't you have had a wash before you got dressed?"

Charles laughed "Well normally yes but Daddy got up late so I haven't had a chance yet. I won't be long"

He sprinted up the stairs, narrowly avoiding crushing Molly who was perched on the bottom step of the next flight.

"Molly whatever is the matter?" She looked up at him, those piercing eyes slightly red rimmed where she'd obviously been crying. Kneeling down he looked at her.

"You heard Rebecca didn't you?" She nodded silently. He wrapped his arms around her. "Ignore her Molls, she doesn't know you"

"It's ok Charlie, I heard wot you said too"

"Oh….you did" looking at her now he appeared a tad embarrassed.

"Yeah, I fink my heart nearly burst. You stuck up for me and said you loved me. No-one's ever done that"

"Well I meant every word-come here" He took her hand and pulled her up to standing, fitting just right against him.

"Are you wearing one of my shirts?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow pulling back and casting his eyes up and down.

"Yeah sorry about that-my bag was downstairs and I wanted to look smart if I'm going to meet Sam"

"He'll love you I promise. You looking fucking hot in that by the way" he whispered into her ear "I can't wait to see you in nothing else but that later" He peered down the front of the shirt at her cleavage

"Oi, behave my eyes are up here mate" she gestured with her fingers. "Anyway aren't you supposed to be planning something to do with Sam?"

"Well I did tell him it was a surprise. Well meeting you again would be a surprise. Come on, come down we'll do it now"

"Are you sure?"

"Well better than you just jumping out and scaring him-actually definitely don't do that he can get a bit spooked sometimes"

He turned on his heel and made his way back down. "Double away Molls" he beckoned.

"Sam" he shouted "how do you feel about having your surprise now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you again for all the lovely words and encouragement for me to write some more. All characters/quotes are still the property of the Bossman Tony Grounds. Hopefully a new chapter soon in 2015!**

Charles got to the bottom of the staircase with Molly tentatively following behind. He held up his hand bringing her to a halt. It was like being on another covert mission. From her current hiding place she could hear Sam jumping up and down.

"Yes please, yes please, I love surprises-is it something I can eat?"

Charles now stood in the doorway of the living room, legs astride and arms folded like his was giving his troops a briefing

"No Sam, I've got a very important person that I'd like you to meet"

"Is it the Queen? Nanny mentioned you might get to meet her"

"No, not as important as her but our special guest has been to where the Queen lives in London at the Palace"

"Is it the one with the ginger hair?-I can't remember his name"

Molly covered her mouth with her hand, trying to desperately not to laugh as visions of Mansfield Mike appeared in her head.

"Not Prince Harry, no"

"Oh he looks like he could be fun"

"I'm sure he is Sam. Right, now do you remember when you came to visit Daddy in hospital?"

"Yes, I was a bit scared. Everyone was crying a lot"

Charles had never heard his son speak so candidly, they'd never really discussed the events of the accident before. Rebecca had deemed it too traumatic. He looked at his sons deep brown eyes, a perfect replica of his own. Getting down on one knee to be at the same level, he placed his hands softly on his small shoulders.

"I'm sorry Sam, it must have been very frightening for you. My job meant that I had to do dangerous things and we had to find some nasty people"

"Yes Mummy told me that a bad man had hurt you. But then you were ok all the Doctors and Nurses made you better"

"Yes, they did but there is one really really special person, who saved me in Afghanistan, the person who saved my life" He stood up and dusted down his knees, extending his hand to Molly. Taking her hand gently in his, he ushered her in.

"Sam, I'd like you to meet Molly. Molly this is Sam"

Sam looked at her curiously with a furrowed brow. Molly could more or less see the cogs in his brain attempting some form of recognition. To save him from any further frustration, she knelt down and offered her hand.

"It's nice to see you again Sam and get to meet ya properly this time".

He politely fitted his hand into hers and shook lightly.

"I remember now-you're the funny girl soldier. Are you really a soldier-you look different?"

"Well, I'm on leave at the moment so I've left my uniform at home and I get to wear my hair different. I'm not a soldier like your Dad though I'm a medic"

"Oh" he said almost in disappointment "But do you get to have a gun?"

"Yes, I do we all need one to make sure we're safe"

"That's cool. So if you're not a soldier like Daddy what do you do?"

Charles interrupted him before his questioning went any further.

"Whoa there Scamp, let's not interrogate poor Molly yet it's too early for a weekend. Why don't I grab that shower and maybe she might play with you if you're good"

He pulled Molly back up to standing and refrained from any close contact. Molly recognised the look on his face and totally understood that he needed her to wait out in regard to telling Sam about their relationship.

"I promise I'll be good. Molly do you like Thomas the Tank engine?"

"Course yeah, my little bruvva loves 'im, why don't you show me"

She gave Charles a nod of the head as she followed Sam back into the living room. He still felt the tiniest amount of concern in his head as to how Sam would take to Molly, he didn't have the best track record of interacting with strangers. But knowing Molly as he did and having younger brothers and sisters herself, he knew deep down that this would work out ok.

He began to make his way slowly back up the stairs.

"What does in-terra-gation mean Molly?" he overheard Sam say

"Well, I ain't that good at English mate but, I do know wot this one means"

Charles shook his head, oh god she's teaching him her proper good English, heaven forbid he goes home with some of it. Rebecca will kill me.

* * *

><p>Molly and Sam fell into a natural partnership. Molly had silent thanked her mother for all the little bleeders-they'd certainly been helpful training, something that she'd never really thought likely. They played with his trains, built some Lego and by the time a certain spruced up Captain politely coughed to signify his presence they were in the middle of a mass of paper and crayons as Sam was completing another masterpiece apparently.<p>

Charles had stood mesmerised for a little while as he'd watched two of the people he loved most in the world getting on like a house on fire. Sam seemed totally at ease with her as they'd laughed and smiled seemingly in slow motion-wishing he could have captured this precious moment on film so he could replay it or look at it again one day.

Molly looked up and beamed at him as he towered over them.

"All scrubbed up and ship-shape then Boss?" That masculine scent that she had had to drench herself in the very same morning permeated from every pore of his. With a twinkle in his eye and a very happy smile on his face she struggled not to jump on him there and then.

"Indeed Dawes" he smirked back, "I see Sam has been keeping you busy"

"Yes, Daddy, Molly's much better at playing than you are" said Sam innocently

"Oh I see, flavour of the month already Molly and siding with the enemy Scamp that's a punishable offence. There is only one punishment that's suitable for this crime" He went dropped onto his hands and knees to get closer.

"Oh please not latrine clean Sir" cried Molly in mock despair catching a knowing glance

"Oh no far worse than that Privates" he crawled further towards them "only a barrage of raspberries can resolve this", pushing Sam's t-shirt upwards in one swift movement.

A flurry of raspberries all over his stomach soon turned Sam into a giggling wreck and Molly laughed at the scene. It was her first time seeing father and son together and she marvelled at the difference between the captain she knew well and this man who was now relaxed and not at all like the buttoned-up persona he often portrayed. He glanced up and gave her a quick wink-before he resumed with his attack.

"Stop Daddy, stop I don't think I can laugh anymore" Sam cried out between chuckles

"Ok, Ok I'll stop- I think you're right you've probably had enough" Charles sighed

"How come Molly didn't get any raspberries"

"Now don't give him any ideas there Sam" Molly pleaded

"No, he's right Molly. Don't you worry Sam I'll find a more suitable punishment. I'll have to think of something….. "

Charles' brain instantly thought of several things he'd like to do to her which sadly now that Sam was about would have to wait for another time. Molly was obviously thinking the same sort of thing as she blushed when he looked at her.

"Well I don't know about you but that has made me hungry" said Charles breaking eye contact and swiftly changing the subject.

"ang on there Charlie, I hate to break it to ya but your fridge is empty-you're lucky there was just about enuff milk for ya coffee"

"And I've already had breakfast Daddy"

"Ok, well how about, I grab something on the way for Molly and Me when we go out for the adventure I have planned for today"

"Brilliant, I'll go and put my shoes on" he shouted as he sped out the door.

"Come on Mols no time to sit around, I've got to get my platoon in order and out the door"

"Sir" she grinned as she got up. Ever the military man through and through, however the cheeky pinch of her bum as she retreated ruined that particular train of thought.

* * *

><p>After a brief tidy away of toys, a flurry of shoes and coats and trips to the toilet before they left (just in case), they were soon in the car and en-route. Charles briefly stopped at a newsagents round the corner coming back with a couple of Danish pastries and some mini cartons of orange juice for their impromptu breakfast on the run.<p>

"Where are we going to then Dad?"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it" said Charles looking at the impish smile on Sam's face in the rear-view mirror

"Are we going to the seaside?"

"Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies"

"What does that mean?"

"That's definitely a no then Sam, 'e pulled that trick wiv us back at the base one day. We all fort Prince 'Arry was coming to visit when it was just a few of the Army band people" laughed Molly as she turned round looking between both Sam and Charles.

"Yes, entertainment indeed Molls, this calls for an in car musical soiree"

"A wot?"

"A sing-along. Come on Sam lets show Molly our incredible vocal talents"

Turning on the CD player, the quiet sounds of something vaguely familiar reverberated through the speakers. Charles and Sam sang along in perfect harmony and Molly was glad to just listen rather than ruin it with her big gob. They were speeding down the A39 with Molly totally oblivious to the countryside around her-which was probably a good thing as she did have a thing about trees.

"Now Sam, Molly can definitely join in with this one, I hope she remembers the words" Charles announced as he cranked up the volume

A few keyboard chords at the beginning of the song, instantly gave it away.

"_Don't go breaking my heart"_ sang Charles in full voice

"_I couldn't if I tried"_ Molly replied weakly

"_Oh Honey if I get restless" _

"_Baby you're not that kind"_ she murmured a tad louder.

"Come on Molly, dad's drowning you out" Sam laughed.

"_Don't go breaking my heart" _Charles kept on

"_You take the weight off of me" _sang Molly more emboldened

"_Oh honey when you knocked on my door" _he smiled struggling to keep his eyes on the road

"_Oh I gave you my key" _Molly winked

"_Wooo hooo"_ they all joined in together and sang at the tops of their voices until they neared their destination.

* * *

><p>They passed through a small city she noted called Wells with a cathedral in the distance.<p>

"You planning on making a wish Charles?"

"I could think of several, but sadly not that sort of well Molly, though that's probably where its name comes from. We're nearly there now promise"

About five minutes later, they were in the midst of a small chocolate box village with houses made of local stone and a small river running through it. Pulling up in the car park, she saw a sign for Wookey Hole.

"Oh god please don't tell me this is some sorta boys Star Wars fing. I can't be doing wiv all that sci-fi rubbish"

"Not that sort of Wookie Molly. I knew you were funny" Sam giggled in his car seat.

"So wot is this place then?"

"Patience Molly, patience. I think I've got two kids with me today eh Sam" said Charles mockingly

"Oi cheeky so and so"

"Come on lets show Molly the sights shall we".

They made their way to the entrance and Charles paid-not that it was expensive as they were permitted fifty percent discount due to their army service.

"We may not have mountains like Afghan in this part of the world Molls, but I can show you a magical world underground"

They strolled through the first chambers of the caves and Molly gasped in wonder at the colours, the sparkle of the rocks and the stalagmites and stalactites. Even Charles tried having his fun whispering the mnemonic in her ear about mites going up and tites going down.

"Stop it" she whispered back

"What- I'm only giving you a way to remember it"

"Yeah, but sounds like anuvva of your euphemism what d'ya ma call its"

"Well I can't help it if these things give me ideas"

He reached out for her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. They were glad of the opportunity to have some sort of contact in the semi-darkness as they continued on ahead.

Sam got excited about the tales of a witch and the cavemen who had lived there. Cathedral cave was most impressive as Molly gazed upwards to its thirty metre height before peering over the side of the metal gangway to the murky green water below. They progressed further finally squinting as they emerged into the sunlight at Hyenas den towards the exit where a tree-lined canal ran alongside. Molly tried to avoid touching them as much as she could.

Sam ran ahead towards the next building sign posted as a paper mill.

"Come on Molly-the real fun bit is inside"

"Ok, coming mate"

"Well, you certainly seem to have made an impact"

"Just winning everyone round with my incredible charm and magnetism" replied Molly as she chased after Sam.

They all laughed and joked at themselves in a hall of mirrors-extra tall, extra short, extra round, with both Molly and Charles taking pictures on their phones. Several people walked past looked at them and smiled at the threesome thinking what a happy family unit they were.

They continued to a Victorian Penny arcade designed to look like a vintage seaside pier. Sam was lost on the idea of new and old money as they swapped their modern coins for old pennies. They pumped them into the slot machines and all had their fortunes told as the machine spat out little pre-printed cards they could keep. Finally finishing up in the last section of the mill where they still made paper by hand.

Eventually reaching the gift shop, Sam wanted to buy the entire contents. A few dinosaurs and fossils later, Charles seemed laden with bags as they made their way back to the car.

"Where we going next then Dad?"

"Well as much as Molly says she doesn't like the countryside, we're going to get some lunch and a slight detour home via Cheddar"

"Wot-we're going to visit some cheese?" said Molly looked thoroughly perplexed


	5. Chapter 5

After another twenty minutes in the car they arrived in Cheddar. Being a small but rather busy tourist centre it took another ten minutes to find a car parking space-by which time Sam was getting rather restless. The place seemed overrun with cafes and restaurants and not surprisingly copious shops selling cheese!

"So is this place named after the cheese or the cheese is named after 'ere?" Molly enquired.

"The cheese is named after here-you know like Champagne in France" Charles replied.

"Wouldn't know about that posh boy"

"Yeah, yeah cockney how about a sarnie and a teabag?" he retorted.

"Now that's more my language Charlie". Molly grinned.

"Dad, what's a Cockney?"

"Well if ya asked your Dad, he'd probably say someone common from London like me Sam" said Molly disparagingly but with a hint of pride

"Don't put yourself down Molls, I've told you before we're more alike than you know. Come on Sam what do you fancy for lunch?"

They walked around the corner from the car park and entered a small café called the Mousehole and made their way to the back where there was a seating area in a conservatory-more space for Sam to range about. They all looked at the menu but they obviously had to eat cheese sandwiches-well they couldn't not really!

"When in Rome eh" laughed Charles

"Never been to Italy"

"Oh you should it's amazing-the food, the scenery, the culture….." Charles trailed off before he was accused of being some sort of know all.

"You invitin me to Italy Charles?"

"Well….I didn't exactly mean…hadn't thought" he stumbled

"It's ok I'm only pulling ya leg" Molly laughed

"Well I hope not with my injuries Medic!"

They both laughed and gazed at each other. Evidently more at ease with each other these days after that nervy dinner at Bailbrook House. As fate would have it they were interrupted once again by a waitress who brought out their lunch. Silence then ensued as they all tucked in.

* * *

><p>Sandwiches, crisps and salad were quickly polished off. Molly sipped quietly on her mug of tea watching Charles ruffling Sam's hair.<p>

"Don't forget to eat your crusts Sam"

"Oh but you know I don't like them Dad"

"Come on Scamp it'll put hairs on your chest and anyway if you eat them I might get you an ice-cream later". That appeared to have the desired effect as Sam began to nibble voraciously on what was left.

"Can you keep an eye on him for a few minutes, I've got to go and get something from the car" said Charles standing from his seat.

"Ere you ain't running away from paying the bill are ya?-washing up ain't really my fing and makin Sam ere do anything is just slave labour!"

"Don't you worry, I'll be back and I have plenty of cash to pay thank you and my child will not end up to his elbows in hot soapy water!"

"Ok-we'll be fine won't we Sam" Sam just nodded as his mouth was crammed full of bread.

Molly herself was then rather distracted checking out his backside in those well-worn jeans again as he strode purposefully away.

By the time Charles had returned, Sam already had Molly wrapped around his little finger. Re-entering the conservatory he found Molly covered in temporary bandages made from serviettes with bleeding wounds that looked familiarly like ketchup.

"That's it Sam-keep the pressure on and then wind the bandage round. Wow that's brilliant-I'm definitely comin to you if I cut me finger!"

"I leave you two alone for five minutes and I come back to a scene of destruction!"

"Just teachin him all the tricks of the trade. E's first class Charles-we'll make a medic out of him yet!"

Sam was grinning from ear to ear looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Ok then medics I'll leave you two to get cleaned up whilst I pay shall I?"

"Spoilin all our fun. Come on let's go get washed up then Scamp" They made their way toward the customer toilets.

* * *

><p>"You ok going into the ladies Sam?"<p>

"Yeah, I have to go with Mummy all the time, I'm used to it"

They washed off all the traces of lunch and ketchup and dried their hands in those super quick dryers.

"So have you seen lots of blood Molly-whilst you were being a medic?" asked Sam out of nowhere.

"Sadly yes mate, it's tough sometimes, but it's my job and I'm there to help people wiv wot eva problem they might ave" Molly replied quite generically

"So when you helped Daddy, when that bad man hurt him, was there lots of blood then?"

Molly was taken aback and wasn't really sure what she should say. She wasn't a parent-she had no idea how to answer these innocent but loaded questions. Had Charles or Rebecca discussed this with Sam? Did he know any of the details? What was she supposed to say? She certainly didn't want to put her foot in it-the last thing she needed was another reason for Rebecca to hate her.

"There was a bit Sam but nuffink for you to worry about. We all fixed him up good and proper" Molly prayed to herself hoping she'd side-stepped any further barrage.

"Daddy said you saved his life though"

"Well don't like to blow me own trumpet, just doing wot I'm trained to do"

He flung his arms around her neck and gave her a huge childlike bear hug.

"Thank you Molly, I'm glad that you were with Daddy"

"So was I Sam, so was I"

Molly could feel the prick of tears in her eyes so pulled herself back together before she dissolved in front of him. "Come on you silly sausage, let's go find your Dad"

Charles was standing by the door, awaiting their return. He scooped up Sam as he got to him.

"Ready for the next surprise?"

* * *

><p>They went back in the direction of the car park, but Charles steered them towards a ticket booth where a queue of people was forming.<p>

"Just need to wait here a few minutes"

"What are we waiting for Dad?"

"You'll see"

Charles noticed that Molly had retreated into her own little shell once again and he was torn. He wanted to wrap his arms around her waist and nuzzle himself into the curve of her neck, pulling her close where she belonged. As much as his heart wanted that, his head was certain that he needed to explain things to Sam first. He resolved to himself that he would do it tonight. Molly and Sam had looked thick as thieves when he'd returned from his errand and his heart had swelled at the sight. He wondered what had happened in such a short space of time for a small cloud to have drifted into her mind.

She caught him looking at her and she forced a weak smile onto her face. She knew that he could see something was wrong but didn't want to spoil Sam's day. She wished she could hold him close and soothe her troublesome thoughts away but they would have time to themselves later on at some point so she would soldier on.

A dark green open topped double decker bus swung into view and stopped at the booth. The passengers already on board alighted and the queue they were in slowly began to move.

"Are we going on the bus Dad-can we sit on the top deck please?" Sam pleaded

"Yes and Yes-I thought Molly would like to see some more of the countryside we have to offer"

"Come on Molly you can sit next to me". Sam grabbed Molly's hand and dragged her towards the door. Charles handed over the tickets and they ascended the staircase. Sam insisted on sitting at the front of the bus with her and Charles redundantly sat behind.

Within five minutes they'd pulled away back towards the direction of the café. The bus slowly wound its way through the narrow street, passing other cafes and ice-cream parlours. The small stream running along their left hand side widened as they began a slow incline to a mill pond with a small bridge at its end. It looked like some sort of model village to Molly.

They passed pastel coloured buildings, the pond got larger and on their right tall outcrops of rock towered over the bus height. Molly shrieked and ducked to avoid being brushed by an overhanging tree branch.

"It's just a tree Molly" laughed Sam

"Trees just give me the willies" she said shaking her head, "Is it safe to come out yet?"

"It's ok Molly, I'll hold your hand"

"Thanks mate" His slipped his small hand into hers and she gladly gripped onto it tightly.

Once the tree peril had safely passed, she sat back up and was glad for the breeze to be flowing again through her hair. They passed by more quaint souvenir and tea-shops and a very large Costa.

"Now there's a name I actually recognise-far cry from London here though!" Molly joked

"Oi watch it-don't knock our South-west ways Molls. Now shut your trap and keep your eyes open" reprimanded Charles

As they rounded the bend, Molly gasped as suddenly both sides of the road were surrounded by steep walls of limestone. The tour guide on the bus was explaining it was called Cheddar Gorge and was made by melting flood water during the ice age but Molly wasn't listening to a word. Her brain had instantly transported her back to the vision of that morning at the mountain pass in Afghanistan. In her mind she recalled the conversation she'd had with Charles about no-one believing her than it was proper nice and that she'd happily live in a little place like it.

She spun round and looked at Charles

"The mountain pass?" he said to her knowingly

"But….how…..you remembered?"

"Well I was thinking, in the shower this morning where we could go. There was the beach, or Bristol, even Longleat to the zoo. But then I remembered mum and dad occasionally brought me here when I was small. I think Sam's only ever come here once or twice. I wanted to take you somewhere 'proper nice' and it came back to me all of a sudden. Shame it's not as warm though"

Charles looked back down towards his twiddling fingers feeling a little sheepish, that he had confessed he remembered some of their happier conversations. It had been these small fragmented moments that had helped him during the dark times of his recovery and the times when they were apart.

Molly reached out a hand to him with her eyes threatening to spill over with tears once again. She gently rubbed his fingers and the circled the back of his hand with her thumb before bringing it up to her lips, kissing it gently. Those chocolate eyes raised to her own and they were only conscious of each other in that moment. Smurf had been right on that R&R trip no-one else understood.

"You're missing the sights Molly" said Sam shaking her back into the present

"Oh sorry Sam, I was just having a chat with your Dad"

She turned back to face the front once again and felt Charles' hand resting on her left shoulder. She reached up with her own and placed it on top of his and they remained like that for the duration of the journey as they wove their way through all the bends.

* * *

><p>The bus stopped at the northern end of the gorge where everyone appeared to get off but they stayed on so it could turn around.<p>

They picked up some new passengers and returned back in the direction they came from. Luckily with the limestone cliffs being on their left this time Molly had no need to hide from stray foliage and saw the Mill pond again. She could just imagine small children in years gone by dipping their toes in, playing with small boats or fishing. She could see how Charles would have had a nice childhood in this area-well easily compared to hers anyway.

"Now Sam we're going to need to do a bit of work before I think we can allow ourselves to have that ice cream"

The bus stopped outside a ticket office and Charles indicated they were getting off. They stepped onto the pavement and through the small building towards a small archway at the beginning of a flight of stairs. As they drew closer, the sign directed them up Jacobs Ladder to the Tower. Charles read the information board and chuckled to himself.

"I know that larf, you're plannin somefink" said Molly

"Well it says here that it's 275 steps to the top-anyone here fancy a race?"

"You're on mate-let's see how the guys at Headley Court have been letting you slack off boss. Here Sam are you ready to beat your Dad in a race?"

"Yes Daddy, I could race you and Molly"

"Dangerous talk that Privates"

"Well race ya then"

Molly and Sam started off up the steps before Charles had even taken in that last sentence of hers. Molly had learnt through years of sibling rivalry to always take a clear advantage if you had one. Even with his long legs and taking two steps at a time Molly was way out in front even with Sam in tow. Luckily there wasn't a mass crowd that afternoon that they had to force themselves through.

Sam started to wain about half way up and Molly did feel a bit bad about either beating him or potentially showing Charles up in front of him. She staged a little trip and Charles was soon at her heels.

"Go on Sam keep going, Daddy's catching up, don't let him beat ya" He continued to amble up the stairs as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"You ok Molly?"

"Fine-Keep running you idiot-can't let Sam beat ya" she winked

Charles and Sam reached the top and five minutes later Molly appeared slowly, appearing to limp slightly. They both seemed quite concerned, until Molly laughed at them.

"Fooled ya both-you should see your faces"

"We still beat you though Molly" said Sam quite matter of factly, arms folded again with another of his father's famous mannerisms.

"That is true-well you definitely deserve that ice-cream later then"

"Daddy can we climb to the top of the Tower too?"

"Yes Scamp but let's all get our breath back first shall we". Sam seemed to know where he was going and the pair trailed again behind him.

"Thanks for letting him win"

"Oh he did actually beat you then"

"Well we crossed the top together, teamwork"

"Well, I couldn't let Sam see his biggest 'ero lose to a girl now could I"

"Very noble Molly, but it wouldn't have dented my male pride I assure you"

"Well maybe you can give me a booby prize later-ya know for my efforts" she said coyly, biting her bottom lip and twiddling with a loose strand of hair.

"Oh don't you worry Molly-I still have to think of a suitable punishment for you from this morning yet. I'm sure I can come up with something better than a few raspberries. Booby prize indeed you certainly have a way with words sometimes" Charles laughed as he placed his hand into one of the back pockets of her jeans.

"You two talk too much" shouted Sam as he turned around

"Well Molly and I have lots to catch up on, we haven't seen each other for quite a long time. Now eyes in front soldier and lead on".

Within five minutes, they'd reached the bottom of the Tower. It was only another 48 steps to the top. Sam insisted on going first with following up Molly behind him. She knew that Charles would be feasting on the sight of her arse as they climbed upwards.

For the second time in one day, Molly gasped as she gazed at the view. With Charles pressed up against behind her and his head on her shoulder, he pointed out the Mendip Hills, the Somerset Levels and the valley sides of the gorge. She'd never seen anything more beautiful. She snapped away on her phone trying but failing to capture everything she saw. This beat Newport, the view from the Orbital at the Olympic Park even the mountain pass hands down. Charles himself felt familiarly at peace up here-a bit like being on watch luckily without the body armour, weaponry or the threat of insurgents.

Being able to have the first bit of real close contact of the day too was a welcome release for them both. Molly was more or less lost for words. Something which anyone who knew her would say was rare.

"It's beautiful, it's just…perfect"

"Thought you didn't do perfect Molly Dawes" he whispered into her ear

"Well maybe I'm coming round to the idea"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews so far-sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. Bit more smut in this one so be warned ;) x**

* * *

><p>Sadly space on the viewing platform at the top was now getting tight and Sam was itching to get that ice-cream he'd been promised. Now with no rush or races needed they were able to leisurely take their time down the steps and back out to the entrance. Making their way out through the small railing swing gate, they took hold of Sam's hands so they could cross the road where he'd already spied one of those giant plastic 99 cones standing outside the shop. They were now at the small bridge on the Mill Pond again. A handful of tables and chairs with parasols stood around the corner from the ice cream counter but all appeared to be full. A couple of benches were a little further down the bank near a small sluice.<p>

"Why don't you grab us a bench over there Molly and Sam and I will bring yours over. What do you fancy?"

"Gotta be a 99-can't beat a Mr Whippy an' a flake now can ya!"

"Should have guessed. Come on Sam, let's go get that treat"

Molly found a spare seat and sat down glad to have the rest. Apart from a few children gleefully running around on the grass, the soft trickle of the running water and the birdsong was like being at some sort of real-life spa. It had been a good while since she'd had some peace and tranquillity. A rare ray of sunshine broke the cloud cover and appeared to land right where she sat. Molly turned her face towards it and basked in its warmth. She wasn't much of a believer in signs but she felt that something or someone was smiling down on her this afternoon.

Sam had already run ahead to check the variety of ice-cream or ice lollies from which he could choose. Charles looked over his shoulder to see a shaft of light shining down at the bench Molly was sitting at. Fate, Lady Luck, fluke whatever it was, he took at as his cue to tell Sam about their relationship there and then.

Sam tugged on his jeans "I've decided Daddy, I'd like a Twister please" as they joined the end of the queue.

"Course you can Scamp. Have you had a good day?"

"Yes, thank you Daddy"

"So what do you think of Molly then?" said Charles politely fishing

"She's really funny. I'm glad she came to visit you"

"So am I Sam. So would you mind if she came to visit more often and stayed over?"

"Like a sleepover? Is she allowed to play games like today?"

"Well I'm sure she'd like that if you asked her"

"That's cool, I'd like that"

So far so good, Charles thought, keeping his fingers crossed that the next bit of the conversation would be just as easy.

"Well I'm glad you like. I like her too very much, she's very special to me"

"Yes Daddy, because she helped save you"

"That is very true she did save me, but in more than one way"

"What do you mean Dad?" Sam's innocent face looking up at him made him swallow hard. Not quite sure how he could explain the logistics of it all to a small boy. He took a deep breath and began.

"Well she did save my life yes, but she also saved me as a person"

"How?"

"Well, when I went on this last trip, I was a bit upset about what had happened between your mum and me. You do know that we love you more than anything in the world right?"

"Yes"

"Well your Mum was angry with me because I'd spent too much time thinking about my job and not about the people I loved, which is why we aren't married anymore. It made both of us very sad which is why we decided it was better that we just stayed friends"

Charles was desperately racking his brain as to how he could condense everything that happened in a rapidly reducing queue. "Well Molly and I didn't get on at first. I was a bit rude to her actually"

Sam sniggered "Bad manners Daddy"

"Not really, it's part of the job being a Commanding Officer, I have to make sure that everyone is working together properly as a unit. Anyway, she risked her life to save one of our soldiers, she actually crawled across a minefield and actually got blown up-she's got a medal and everything!" Charles had to calm himself down to ensure that he wasn't romanticising the theatre of war.

"Wow-really. Will she show me?"

"I'm sure she will one day. Well she also helped save a little girl called Bashira-who now is safe from the bad men and is able to go to school which was one of main jobs we had to do. She showed me how brave she was and how much she wanted to help others. She helped me to see things differently"

"How- did she give you special sunglasses for the desert?"

Charles laughed "Not quite Scamp no. She made me think that the army way was maybe not always the best, which made me see that the way I was living was not happy and I was sad here and here" He pointed to both his head and his heart. He took Sam's hand firmly in his own.

"Now if your head and your heart are sad, it means that sometimes you don't think properly but it's very hard if you can't see it and you might need someone else's help to mend them"

"So Molly helped mend them both?"

"That's right she did"

"But how?"

"Well…..with friendship, care and love. After a while we became friends and as you know Sam when you have good friends they care for you and will be there for you to always help if you need it. By showing me how to see things differently, everything that was jumbled up in my head went away"

"So how did she mend your heart?"

"Well there are only two ways you can do that. If your heart is broken the first way is you have to try very hard to fix it on your own. This takes a long time and can make you lonely and sometimes scared. The second way is if you can find someone who can help you fix it. Being my friend and caring for me, Molly gave me a piece of her heart to help fix mine-which is what love is. When someone gives you their heart it means they love you very much"

"So does Molly love you?"

"Yes Sam and I love her very much too-she also has a piece of my heart the same as you do"

"Are you getting married then?"

Charles sighed with relief "No not quite Sam, but would it be ok with you if she was my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that would be ok I guess"

"And you know that she'll never try to replace your mum right?"

"I know"

He lifted Sam up and wrapped him tightly in his arms. "I love you Samuel Charles James, you are the best son any Dad could have in the world". He breathed in that childlike smell and felt whole, invincible.

"Dad" Sam murmured, "Can you put me down you're crushing me"

"Sorry Scamp, Daddy got a little bit carried away there. Let's get this ice-cream shall we, Molly will be wondering where we've gone to!"

* * *

><p>"So is Daddy your boyfriend then?" came a small voice beside her, jolting her out of the little sunny daze she was in.<p>

"Wot mate?"

"Daddy says that he loves you and you're his girlfriend"

"Oh right, yeah if that's ok wiv you?"

"S'ok " he resumed licking his ice-cream as Charles sauntered towards her with her cone.

"Here you go-one Mr Whippy with an extra flake-just for you"

"Thanks Babe-you really know how to spoil a girl" she laughed.

Charles sat down beside her and rested his arm on the top of the bench. "Come and sit down Sam, you'll just get hiccups otherwise I know what you're like"

Sam plonked himself on the other end of the bench.

"I just want to say that this is the best day that I've had in ages with two of my favourite people in the world. I don't know about you."

"You ain't going all soft on me again are ya Charlie?" spluttered Molly with a mouthful of chocolate

"Why not, I'd shout it from the rooftops if I felt like it"

"Oh shut up and eat your ice-cream you numpty"

"What's a numpty?" Sam was full of questions today

"Your Dad mate, its annuva name for when you're being silly. Two can play at that game though- this is being silly" as she lunged towards the pair of them and daubed ice cream on the ends of their noses"

"Oh you will pay for that Molly Dawes. Go on Sam pass me your Twister give her the treatment"

Obviously a well-rehearsed routine, Sam passed his lolly stick to Charles, who promptly shifted to the opposite end of the bench. Molly eyed him with nervousness. He slowly wandered towards and then past her. He rounded the edge of the seat and in a sudden rush was behind her, his small hands dipping in through the slats at the back finding a multitude of ticklish spots. Molly shrieked and immediately dropped half her ice-cream down her front and jumping up she then lost the rest on the ground. She ran towards the pond edge to escape the tickles. Charles sat back looking rather smug whilst Sam was doubled over in a fit of the giggles.

"Oi ganging up ain't fair. I can see you've pulled that trick a few times"

"Oh indeed-children's hands are very useful at squeezing into small spaces if needed. Come on sit back down you can share the rest of mine"

"Well if you've ruined your shirt it ain't my fault" Pulling a stroppy face, she sat herself down clearly now not seeing the funny side.

"Come on Dawes, don't dish it if you can't take it. Now come on cheer up, get your laughing gear round the rest of that"

She grabbed the cone out of his hand, disappointed he'd already eaten the chocolate and nibbled round the top edge. Deciding that he needed some payback, she turned to face him and began to slowly tongue the soft tip playfully. Deliberately making eye contact she licked round each slope, making achingly slow torturous movements. She could see the twinkle in his eye as she took the whole of it in her mouth, sucking up the creaminess. She could see that he was getting fidgety as his hands opened and closed on his thighs. She promptly stopped and continued to eat it normally.

"Such a tease, give that here you're not having all the fun"

He stole his ice-cream back and suggestively licked it back until slowly a small smirk started to appear.

"Knew you couldn't stay stroppy for long"

"Good job that I bloody love you then eh"

Charles leaned over and kissed her thoroughly, not caring who was watching.

"Errr Daddy"

"Sorry Scamp, but I just can't help myself, you wait until you have your first girlfriend"

Molly laughed "No rush though mate-you wanna stay this age for ages yet promise ya"

Charles looked at his watch. "Well by my reckoning, if we walk back to the car via a couple of shops, we can make a detour to the supermarket for some tea and maybe back in time for a bit of TV before bed. Come on platoon, you have your orders"

Charles hoisted Sam onto his back and took a firm grasp of Molly's hand as they marched down the pavement in perfect step.

* * *

><p>They eventually got to the car, after Molly had insisted on buying up half the shop stock of cheese and cider to take back home. Dave would love the booze and Bella would love the cheese-even if she did cut the dry ends off. Charles had bought a couple of bottles that they might crack on with later after Sam was finally tucked up in bed.<p>

Charles took the scenic route home as he drove them back through the gorge and the Mendip Hills and Molly had to admit to herself that maybe the countryside wasn't so bad after all-well it was apparently an area of outstanding natural beauty. Without the need for any music they were content to enjoy the ride in silence, with Charles' hand naturally resting on Molly's knee. Parking up at the supermarket- he ran through a mental shopping list in his brain of various favourite foods.

"Right Sam, you're looking pretty knackered so you've got a choice. You can either stay here in the car with Molly or we can play a shopping game and if you help us we'll get it done in half the time?"

Half an hour later of trolley dashing and indecisions over pizza toppings they were finally back in the car loaded up with a mass of treats for everyone. They stumbled through the door and Sam immediately collapsed on the sofa.

"Ok young man, you watch some TV whilst Molly and I unpack this shopping and get some tea on the go"

Molly didn't have a clue where anything went in the kitchen especially after the morning's effort just trying to find some teabags. Luckily she'd thrown in a box for herself in the trolley that she could just leave on the side. She'd also sneaked in a box of Coco Pops just for a little private joke for her and Charles over breakfast. "You're gonna have to tell me where all this stuff goes as I ain't got a Scooby"

Charles directed her to various cupboards and drawers, as he put together their dinner. She didn't know he could actually cook as she watched him nimbly slice and dice with the sharpest looking knives she'd ever seen and whisk together a dressing for their salad.

"You really do 'ave magic hands Charlie, if I'd known you could cook I'd have demanded more than then bloody beans last night"

"Well not to worry my lady, I shall give you a feast tomorrow and dazzle you with my culinary skills. Here try this" He offered her a piece of tomato that appeared to be covered in some sort of drizzle. She'd never really understand the whole feeding people food thing that she'd seen in films or read about in trashy novels-if it tasted nice then good but at the end of the day it was just something to eat. However the only bit of food a boyfriend had offered her in the past would have been a few chips from the chippy or a nibble on his battered sausage which as she'd now learnt usually meant something else.

He was staring at her intently as she took the soft flesh into her mouth. The sourness of the tomato was combined with a burst of sweetness but still a hint of something savoury as she closed her eyes whilst she chewed. She swallowed and licked some oiliness from her lips, she could feel his breath on her face before his tongue followed the same path before sweeping into her mouth. He tasted sweet from whatever concoction he had made and sampled. Her senses were overcome as their tongues duelled as the kiss deepened. She moaned with pleasure at his touch, amazed at her heightened senses-was there anything this man couldn't do?! She was glad to be leaning against the work surface feeling a little light headed as his hands then snaked around her waist and to the small of her back. She was bereft when he pulled away.

"I'd love to just sit you up on the work surface and have my wicked with way you this second" he whispered into her ear, "if it hadn't been my weekend with Sam….."

Charles was feeling a tad frustrated. Having not seen Molly for months and wanting to spend quality time with Sam had to clash on the same weekend didn't they. He wished his life was sometimes a bit easier. Sensing his frustration Molly, ran her hands through his hair.

"Hey, look you didn't know I was comin, but I've had an amazing day with Sam and I think we're going to get on ok ya know. Anyway we've still got tomorrow and I don't have to go back until Monday so we got plenty of time to have fun during the day and you can have me all to yourself in the evenings" she winked.

"I'm so pleased that you and Sam have got on so well-though before we got on that bus earlier you looked a bit sad-did he say something that upset you?"

"No, I just had a bit of a moment. He asked me about your accident and I wasn't sure what you or Rebecca 'ad told him about it and I felt out of my depth. I didn't want to say anyfink wrong, or upset anyone or stick my foot in it I'm just worried I'm not going to be able to cut it as some sort of surrogate parent"

Charles went to speak but she stopped him.

"But then he totally floored me and thanked me for being there wiv you and I was trying not to cry. He really is a credit to you both-he's an amazing boy. Well apart from that tickling incident but then he was encouraged by his father" looking at him with a mockingly stern face.

"You constantly amaze me, you know that. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, we're all on a new path together here and I'm hoping it has a bright future ahead of it. There's bound to be a few stumbles along the way but I'll be there to pick you up and you can do the same for me" Those pleading eyes full of promise-how could anyone resist.

"You know I'm always 100% by your side Charles"

"Well good because let's get this food out before someone is complaining that they're starving"

They laughed and joked through their pizza and Molly was enjoying her freshly dressed salad that Charles had insisted on serving her personally with great pizzazz just to show off. They'd opened a bottle of the cider which was already making Molly a little tipsy as it had been several months since she'd had a drop of alcohol. They let Sam stay up for a little while longer with some TV before Charles tapped on his watch.

"Come on Scamp let's get you up to bed. It's been a long day, we'll chill out a bit more tomorrow. Say night to Molly"

Sam ran over and gave her a big hug. "Night Molly, I had fun today"

"No problem mate, I did too. Sleep well"

He ran back towards Charles who then chased him up the stairs, to ensure that he brushed his teeth before he would tuck him in and read him a quick story.

* * *

><p>Molly tidied everything away and went back to the kitchen to clear up. She was now desperately craving some alone time with Charles especially as the alcohol was now making her feel a bit horny. She quickly discarded her jeans and knickers, and unfastened the shirt to remove her bra before buttoning it back up part way. Well he had said that he wanted to see her in nothing else other than the shirt this morning! She folded her clothes (regulation army style obviously) and placed them on a stool at the island. She could hear Charles making his descent towards the hall.<p>

"I'm nearly done in here babe" she shouted "go into the living room and I'll bring another of those drinks through" She waited until she'd seen him go in and waited a few minutes for him to make himself comfortable before pouring another two glasses. With one in each hand, she sauntered towards the doorway.

"Your drink sir" she attempted the best she could in a voice thick with lust as she suggestively propped herself up on the doorframe

"Thanksss" the only word able to escape from his mouth as it dropped open in shock with his eyes as wide as saucers.

Molly's stood there for what felt like forever and her bravery started to falter the longer he sat there saying and doing nothing further. She was mightily relieved when he finally stood up with a filthy grin plastered to his face and those hypnotic eyes dark with desire. Her mouth now totally dry she took a huge gulp of the ice cold liquid as he drew closer. He took both glasses from her hands and placed them on the nearest surface he could find.

He turned back round looking at her up and down before tracing his fingers down the side of her face and slowly down her neck. Sweeping her hair back, he lightly brushed her collarbone before inflaming her skin further with the lightest of kisses. The other hand was slowly inching its way up her outer thigh caressing her soft skin. He started to kiss her slowly before Molly lavishly returned his tongues advances, moaning as he took it up a notch. They'd only managed to shuffle inside the room, before Charles began to ever so slowly dip his fingers into the gaps between the buttons on the shirt as he leisurely undid them one by one. Each small touch leaving a trail of smouldering imprints. As the shirt gently fell open she heard him taking in a sharp intake of breath as her naked breasts were slowly revealed. Gently pressing her up against the wall, he lowered his head and focused his attention to her swiftly hardening nipples.

Molly was delighting in the pleasure he was giving her and she enjoyed the opportunity to curl her fingers into his gorgeous mop of wavy hair as he continued to drive her crazy with his mouth. She was now itching to get her own hands on him. Impatiently she grabbed at the collar on his t-shirt forcing him back up to her eye level, before hurriedly pulling it over his head. She watched his chest rise and fall rapidly with his choppy breaths as she slowed raked her hands down each muscle, watching it contract. Both stared at each other both in wonderment and with an intense need.

She pulled him back to her and their bodies moulded together. Their mouths now feeding each other almost carnivorous kisses. Molly's hands ranged up and down his back and then down towards the pockets of his jeans pulling him closer. Feeling his hard on through the fabric slowly grazing against the delicate flesh, she could feel the wetness between her thighs as his hands now on her hips pinned her up against the wall. She could now feel herself instinctively grinding against him, before he moved his hand into the gap in between them to caress her slick folds. He torturously circled her clit, before slowly sliding two fingers inside her causing her to gasp loudly before he began slowly pumping and curling them. Molly was already throwing her head back in pleasure and was bereft when he withdrew them.

She fumbled with his button fly aching to have him inside her as soon as possible, reaching inside his boxers as his erection sprang free. He grabbed her hand and they both caressed the silky skin gently up and down together. Closing his eyes he groaned as they picked up the pace.

"Charles" she barely whispered hoarsely, his eyes fluttering open, "I need you….please"

Charles took a deep breath as he slowly regained control. Molly lost in a haze of lust, begging him to take her there and then. Rebecca had never been like this even in their younger days, fuck why was he thinking that. He banished all thoughts of her from his head and quickly grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up and using the wall as leverage pinned her into position. She gasped in shock at first but feeling the tip of his cock just where she needed it most she nodded at him. She bit her lip as he slowly lowered her down and moaned when he buried himself inside her. He thrust slowly at first trying to control and pace himself, but once she wrapped her legs around him forcing him even deeper he too was lost. "Fuck me" she whispered into his ear.

All thought of finesse gone, he slammed into her, making her cry out. Each hard stroke that followed escalated her moans which began to echo around the high ceiling. Conscious of Sam just being on the floor above, he covered her mouth with his hand as he sensed she was nearing her peak. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last as he could feel his legs trembling.

Molly was lost as he'd continued to plunge into her and was not conscious of the sounds emanating from her mouth until Charles had cupped it with his hand. Bringing her back into that moment they had locked eyes and stayed connected, staring until her body could take no longer as the sudden spasm of her orgasm took hold. He struggled as her body fell forward slightly, he dropped his arm and hers wrapped round his neck, whimpering breathlessly into his ear as she began to go limp as her whole body shook. His arms beginning to now shake, the last clenches of her inner walls caused him to finally erupt with his last thrust buried into her as deep as he could. His face buried in her exquisite curls, "Fuuuck Molls" were the only vaguely coherent words he could mutter. Before his legs gave way, he somehow managed to get them to the sofa, where she sat in his lap. Both now panting and sticky with sweat.

"Shit" Charles mumbled "where did that come from?"

"It's the cider" she panted "I ain't had a drink in months and not being able to touch you all day, well I was kinda horny and frustrated"

They both laughed. She reluctantly removed herself from his lap and re-buttoned the shirt as he tidied himself away. Fetching the drinks from their resting place, Molly collapsed back into the sofa.

"Well I'll drink to the cider, but I won't be able to re-enact that too soon, my leg hasn't had that much of a workout in ages"

"You saying I'm fat, Charlie?!" she teased him "I'll have you know I'm in peak physical condition"

"Yeah I kinda noticed, you're perfect". He leaned over and kissed her gently.

They sat there together just enjoying the peace and quiet, sipping their drinks. It was still reasonably early but Molly began to soon feel a bit chilly. "I might head up to bed Babe, I'm getting a bit cold and there's not much point getting dressed again" she laughed. He glanced at her-her coldness obvious with the hard points of her nipples poking through the cotton of his shirt. "You're welcome to come and keep me warm-but if it's too early a night for you…"

"Less of the cheek madam. I'd love to warm you up-anyway an early night is a good idea. I hope you're still into army wakeup call times-as Sam is still very much an early riser so be prepared!"

"Sounds like a plan then". She grabbed his hand and hauled him up out of the sofas depths. Charles ran round locking everything up and turning off all the lights, before they ascended the stairs hand in hand.

After brushing teeth and shedding their clothes, they were soon moulded up against each other, warm and cosy. Molly would soon be drifting off into a dream world of caves and glorious country scenery, not before she had one last declaration for the day. "Thank you for today it has been truly magical I hope it's just the first of many. I love you Charles James".

Charles pretended to be asleep, but he'd certainly heard and agreed with every word.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all again for your amazing reviews-I'm beyond happy with all your lovely comments. Hope you like this next one-and hope I'm not drawing this out a bit much. Let me know if I am as I know you're as impatient as I am to get it to the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Charles had been right, Sam was rather chirpy come 6.30am. The thoughts that she'd had on her way to Bath had been of late lie-ins, breakfast in bed and some lazy slovenly Sunday morning sex maybe not the sound of one boy and a rather much larger adult child playing further down the corridor from the bedroom. Although she still was vaguely in her army time schedule and getting up early wasn't really a problem a small selfish part of her had just wanted Charles to herself. She lay there for a little longer staring at the ceiling inwardly chastising herself for thinking this especially as her and Sam were getting on really well. They'd had a wonderful day yesterday and she could see that given time she would love Sam as her own but in the usual Molly way there was a small niggle in her brain.<p>

All train of thought was rudely interrupted when a shirtless man entered the room and gave her a polite kiss along with a highly appreciated cup of tea.

"Morning sleepyhead"

"Sleepy'ead Charles! It's half past bleedin six not midday". She sat up demurely covering herself with the duvet. Charles in just a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms sat down beside her and grinned.

"Well I've been awake for quite a bit. Even before Sam was awake. I couldn't help myself watching you"

"Perving on me in my sleep, I not gonna ask what you was thinking" she winked. Visions of last night's explosive encounter ran through her head causing a little heat to rise to her cheeks "actually I can probably guess".

He laughed. "Well we're going have to come up with our own amusement today-family friendly" he said raising an eye brow second guessing where Molly's mind was wandering off to again, "it looks hideous outside and the weather forecast isn't great so no running round the park and I think after yesterday's excursion thought we might just slob about here"

"Sounds like a usual Sunday at my 'ouse then-without the hangover!"

"Well I'm going to go and sort Sam's breakfast-feel free to join us when you are ready to emerge from that duvet. You can borrow my bathrobe on the back of the bathroom door if you want-actually on second though don't do that I don't think I'll be able to concentrate!" He walked back towards the door and turned and blew her a kiss.

"Well 'ow do you fink I'm gonna concentrate wiv you just wearing them trackies then?!" she shouted as he shrugged his shoulders and left.

Hearing Sam and Charles shrieking as they made their way down the stairs, she wandered into the bathroom. After wiping away the traces of yesterday's remaining mascara and raking her fingers through her hair, she felt a tad more awake. Her weekend bag had finally made its way up the stairs and she rifled through to find her own sweatpants and a plain t-shirt. She'd packed only the basics of everything, well apart from some lovely underwear she'd purchased especially, some killer heels and a little dress just in case they'd gone anywhere special. She disappointingly stuck them back to the bottom-it was unlikely she was going to get to wear them, she had to go back home tomorrow and they probably wouldn't have time to go out either way. She dressed and tied her hair up, grabbed the cup and made her way back downstairs.

* * *

><p>The smell of Charles' Rosabaya hit her first as she walked along the hallway before she was confronted with the cutest sight of father and son eating their breakfast in synchronised unison. She stood in the doorway for a little while before she was spotted by Sam.<p>

"Molly you've got to have some Coco Pops-it's a special treat Mum doesn't usually let me eat chocolaty cereals"

"Luckily it's my favourite ain' it and don't worry your secret is safe with me" she winked and poured herself a large bowl. Molly and Charles grinned at each other whilst eating, knowing they were both remembering their last time of eating them together. He still couldn't help but steal a spoonful out of her bowl once he'd finished his own.

"That's not nice Daddy stealing Molly's breakfast just because you've finished yours already"

"It's ok Sam your Daddy's allowed to stick his spoon in my Coco Pops whenever he wants" she joked. He gave her a mock threatening look but couldn't maintain it before laughing himself.

"Well I wouldn't share mine with him" said Sam continuing to demolish his own. Molly struggled to not spit hers out.

After some orange juice and some toast, Charles sent Sam back off upstairs to get washed and dressed. He busied himself around the kitchen and tidied away, wiping up the traces of marmalade Sam always somehow managed to get everywhere. Molly sat there watching him work-even in a non-army situation he was still methodical and organised. He caught her looking at him.

"Out with it-what are you thinking?"

"Well, apart from thinking what an amazin house husband you'd be, I was just thinking about what you're gonna do next now you've resigned your commission and everyfink. You have thought about it haven't you?"

"Well, I've been concentrating mainly on my rehab and counselling. They've emailed me a few things I could do but nothings jumped out at me"

"Well, just watching you and thinking about yesterday, I don't fink it'll matter what you do" He looked at despairingly and went to speak. Molly held up her hand before he got a word out "Hear me out- you're disciplined, orderly and still always planning ahead. Alrite it may not be military tactics or strategy or organising platoons but you can transfer your skills into any job. Any organisation or employer would be lucky to have you Charles"

Charles stood there a little taken aback-with all the people he'd spoken to during his recovery Molly was the only one who'd put that argument in such plain terms. He smiled and came and sat back down next to her.

"Well that mentoring medic's scheme has obviously taught you some new tricks Molly! You are the first person linked to the army who has not tried to force my hand. All the Majors I've spoken to have been so keen to keep me in, or force me behind a desk. Like I said to you before, the Army is all I've ever known and I've been trying to avoid thinking about what I'd do next if I leave it all behind. I think as they want to keep me they've probably been playing on my insecurities a little too"

He took her hand and sensing he was nervous, she placed her other hand over it. Her eyes never faltering from his.

"What did you tell me the last time I was here in Bath? You told me you wanted me to be brilliant and encouraged me to go off and do that last tour. You believed in me and gave me the confidence to do it. Now listen to and act on some of your own bloody advice and do what your heart tells you to do. You will be brilliant at whatever you do and anyone that loves you will be behind you all the way I promise" She quickly kissed him on the cheek "Now piss off and 'ave a shower you stink of anti-bacterial cleaner".

* * *

><p>He laughed and got up out of his seat, he kissed her on the top of her head and was humming a tune as he left. She thought she recognised it but couldn't place it. Charles checked in on Sam on his way to the shower-he was engrossed in some game on his iPad, so he was glad to shut the shower door and relax under the water. He was still humming this tune he couldn't get out of his head and laughed when he realised it was "Good Golly Miss Molly". It was pretty apt though, she'd waltzed back through that front door like a breath of fresh air. In the space of two days she had bonded with his son, re-invigorated him (though some of his muscles were paying for it now after last night) and had made him re-focus. He'd spent too long pining over her whilst she was away just keeping himself busy. He had been wallowing a bit-even his mum and dad had said so on more than one occasion.<p>

Molly was right though-he wasn't going to be bullied into staying in the army. He'd decided after that fateful incident that he was calling time on his army career but it had been hard when it actually came to do it. Maybe he'd lost his bottle after the injuries. This more confident Molly had once again made him see things differently-how did she keep doing it?! Maybe there were other career options open to him-it wasn't like he hadn't done well academically, he'd gained further qualifications throughout his army career, he had leadership skills and was calm under pressure. No she was right he needed to start thinking ahead and outside of the box.

Emerging from the shower with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, he spied her bag on the bed and noticed something sparkly poking out from the bottom. He nosed around and saw a dress and heels. He felt a bit bad, he had planned on taking her somewhere swanky especially as she had earned her time off but being Sam's weekend he took precedence. Well maybe he could turn the roast dinner he was planning later into a fancy occasion. Sam could help him pick some music, fold some napkins and seat his guest. The more he thought, the more he planned. He'd make her have a nice bath, his mum had some really fancy bath foam somewhere and he and Sam could organise everything whilst she was out of the way. Hearing her own voice ringing in his ears about always planning ahead, he threw on some clothes and went to grab Sam to tell him of his plan.

* * *

><p>Molly was getting pretty bored downstairs on her own. She'd read yesterday's newspaper-not that there was much that interested her. She'd skimmed over a story about the emerging Ebola crisis in Sierra Leone-certainly a different ball bag to Afghan but was glad to see the British Army helping out in the situation. She was fiercely proud of her army colleagues and the medics in particular. She made a mental note to get in touch with Jackie again whilst she was on leave-they were both surely due a good girl's night out. The rain was lashing against the windows now but with the rest of the house being so huge everything else was still and quiet. Charles and Sam were obviously otherwise occupied so she decided that she'd explore the house having really only seen the kitchen, living room and Charles' bedroom.<p>

Back in the hallway, she went for the room that was next to the kitchen. The door had always been shut, so quietly she peaked round the corner and saw a long mahogany table-so this was the dining room. She walked further into the room, past an expensive looking probably antique sideboard and saw patio doors that opened onto the garden. The view through the window of the garden was of a long narrow strip, mainly grass with trees and shrubs either side. Sadly with the day's poor weather that's somewhere she wouldn't get to look at. The dining room also had a fireplace-there had seemed to be one in every room so far.

Back up the stairs, she realised they'd more or less bypassed this first floor. There appeared to be a small box room at the top of the stairs which couldn't accommodate their obvious taste for larger more ornate pieces of furniture which the other rooms appeared to be crammed with. She crept past Sam's room as she could hear that he and Charles were engrossed in conversation. The second room appeared to be an additional living room. More casual looking sofas sat fireside, the third she'd counted so far. The thought of being a servant in one of these houses in the olden days would have filled her with dread! A family portrait hung here on the wall-all very stiff looking and quite old as Charles only appeared to be a boy. This was the front part of the house overlooking the green of the Royal Crescent. She spied some decanters on a cabinet so assumed this was where his parents spent most of their time. As she hadn't actually met them yet, she had visions of them dressed in tweed or corduroy reading the Times through their half-moon glasses or sipping on a whisky or brandy discussing politics.

Continuing her journey upwards, there was some sort of utility room and a large guest bedroom, next to Charles' room. Decorated in expensive fabrics and wallpaper, the house was starting to look more and more like a hotel. Amazed there was still another floor, she was glad when she'd finally reached the top of the house. The first bedroom was obviously his parents. A huge four poster bed took up most of the room and reminded her of something she'd vaguely remembered on a school trip when they'd been learning about kings and queens. To add to the romanticism they appeared to have a balcony too-which again would probably normally have an amazing view just not today.

The next room was not too dissimilar to a library-shelves neatly stacked with leather bound tomes no doubt of classic novels and probably some Jane Austen. A writing desk sat in the window again overlooking the front of the house onto the street below. More expensive leather armchairs were huddled around yet another hearth. The last room appeared to be another small guest bedroom. It was a shame that Charles had been an only child, she could imagine how amazing this place would be crammed top to bottom with family.

Going back to the book room, she skimmed over the titles on display. There appeared to be several Jane Austen books-Pride and Prejudice, Emma, Persuasion. There was some classic Dickens and more foreign names she didn't have a clue how to pronounce. There were some slightly smaller editions of more writers she hadn't heard of and at the end of the shelf there appeared to be one slightly tatty book. The spine was well worn and she couldn't make out what it was or who it was by. Pulling at it gently to avoid damaging it, she slowly slid it out from its place. The very familiar name and title jumped out from the inside book plate as she opened the cover. She sat down into one of the leather armchairs and began to read.

_**Under Milk Wood**_

_To begin at the beginning:_

_It is spring, moonless night in the small town, starless and bible-black, the cobble streets silent and the hunched, courters'-and rabbits' wood limping invisible down to the sloe black, slow, black, crow black, fishing-boat bobbing sea….._


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all once again for all your lovely comments-I'm glad you're enjoying it still. I've already started the next chapter so hopefully not as long to wait for the next one as you did for this one. x**

* * *

><p>Charles had entirely lost track of time after he'd spoken to Sam about his plan for later. He had agreed it was a good idea and would be fun-he'd liked the idea of being a waiter for the evening. They'd carried on making small talk-what he'd been up to at school, his improvement in the rugby team (which Charles had promised to give him some further pointers on) and his trouble with his maths homework. Sam had also let slip about Rebecca going on a couple of dates recently which Charles had found most interesting given the roasting she'd given him yesterday morning about Molly. Something he'd most definitely have to bring up in conversation. Talking of Molly he'd almost totally forgotten about her-he certainly wouldn't be winning any perfect host awards any time soon.<p>

Assuming she was still in the kitchen, he'd gone back down for another cup of coffee. All was quiet, the rain still drumming on the window panes the only noise breaking the silence. He wandered into the living room expecting her to be sprawled on the sofa but she wasn't there, the door still closed to the dining room too. She wouldn't have gone outside, not in this hideous weather. Going back up to the first floor she wasn't in the guest room or the snug as his parents for some reason called it. Thinking she must be in the shower, he decided he might sneakily join her as Sam was otherwise occupied but as he got to his room all here too was still. Feeling like a parent losing a child in a supermarket-how could his girlfriend go missing in his own house? She wouldn't have known how to get to the basement and she wouldn't have gone up to the study. Molly didn't read. She'd told him many a time about her poor English and the only things he'd ever seen her flick through were celebrity or fashion magazines, so why would she leaf through their dusty old volumes in the attic room?

Being his last resort, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the door open. He stealthily crept towards the door and up behind her. Being curled up in one of the high wing backed chairs, she didn't see him reading over her shoulder. Poetry-of all things.

"Didn't have you down as a quiet romantic Molly" he whispered.

"Bloody Hell, you tryin to give me a heart attack" she gasped, bringing her hand to her chest and looking up at him as he stood over her.

"Well this wasn't exactly the place I thought you'd be, I thought you'd got lost round the house somewhere. I've been wandering about like some….."

"Lovesick puppy dog? Ummm my knight in shining armour come to rescue me from the enemy?…" she was giggling now trying to remove the serious look from his face knowing that it wouldn't last.

He of course broke smiling sheepishly. "Ok, I felt like a bad parent or host even who'd lost you in this sprawling house alright. I can't believe you're reading poetry"

"Well I tried reading that Dylan Thomas bollocks that Smurf had raved about" she indicated the shabby book that she'd left on the desk "but I didn't understand 'alf the words-it's bleedin nonsense. I picked up this one as it seemed a bit more up to date. I don't mean to be rude or nuffink but most of these books in 'ere are ancient"

Charles laughed. "If you knew the amount of hours, I've spent in here. I've probably read nearly all the books on these shelves. My mother used to say I practically ate books as a child-they couldn't keep up with the amount I got through. I loved English at school-yeah it can be a bit boring sometimes but if you think you can write about any subject in the world or set it in any time or place it's fascinating really"

Molly listened to him intently. She'd not seen him this animated or excited before (well maybe all that stuff about him swelling the ranks of the Army Music Corp possibly) and about something as simple as words on a page.

"Then of course there's the subtext, the emotions, the descriptions-it can transport you to a totally different world. Take that 'nonsense' over there that you've discarded" He went towards the desk and picked it up. He traced his fingers over the cover, seemingly stroking the fabric and delicate spine. He held it up and continued.

"This was a god send to me on three tours. The hours spent in the desert- the dirt, the heat and nights so sticky you can't sleep-not that I need to tell you that you've done it, sorry I'm rambling. The times when I needed peace-to get the sounds and images out of my head, I turned to this. Just even reading a short bit, I would be in Milk Wood, or by the sea, or in people's houses-just little normal things that we take for granted when we're at home but it all seemingly a world away when you're in the middle of a conflict. It was my little piece of home and in a way my lucky talisman-you can tell that I'd forgotten to take it with me on that last tour"

"Charles James are you seriously telling me, you're saying you think you got injured all because you forgot to pack a book in your Bergen?"

"Obviously not and I know it sounds stupid but maybe I was so used to being on tour and being so blasé about it all having already been on three, I was already losing my focus even before anything happened?"

"Blimey you certainly are into your fate or fluke business aren't you if you think a book was gonna stop them bullets. But your lady luck also brought me into your life so it can't all be bad. The only downside on my part is I ain't gonna see you looking gorgeous in that uniform of yours any more" she winked.

"You are incorrigible Molly Dawes"

"I dunno what that means"

"Well maybe I should start teaching you?! Anyway what have you been reading that has been keeping you so quietly occupied-I may have to remember this for future reference"

"Well that Milkwood stuff was all a bit confusing, but this one looked a bit easier". She closed the cover to show the title "The Nation's Favourite Poems". "It must be alright if these are everyone's favourites. Anyway, there was some soppy stuff and some funny bits and I've just found this one-it could have been written about me"

"Go on I'm intrigued-Molly Dawes in prose"

She cleared her throat and began:

"_They fuck you up, your mum and dad. They may not mean to, but they do. They fill you with some faults they had and add some extra, just for you"_

"I like this Philip Larkin geezer, he don't mince his words. Do reckon he came from Newham?!"

Charles just laughed. "Come on my little bookworm, you can continue your literary journey back downstairs. This is our last full day together and I want to spend it with you right by my side-I might even get the fire going and maybe make some hot chocolate this afternoon if you're lucky"

He offered her his hand and helped her from the seat. He went to follow her out of the door and took one last look of the room before he shut it. He had lost himself countless times in those books-he'd forgotten the simple pleasure of reading. He wasn't reading anything at this moment and as he should be encouraging Molly with this albeit possibly temporary interest he had to lead by example. He was going to enjoy this challenge.

* * *

><p>Molly was oddly glued to the book. She couldn't really explain it. I suppose they were more like short stories that you couldn't get bored with as they were over before you knew it. Charles had had to force her to put it down when it came to lunch-but he'd loved watching her furrowing her brow when she obviously didn't understand bits or chewing on her finger in concentration. Quiet and determined as always.<p>

Lunch was an amusing affair. Charles had despaired at one point when Molly had pulled any remnants of salad from her sandwich and proceeded to demonstrate the delight of the crisp version to Sam. More bad habits he'd probably have to iron out of him that Rebecca would disapprove of. They all helped tidy away much to Molly's amazement. Her kitchen at home was usually a tip which she inevitably ended up cleaning herself when she couldn't sleep at 3am as there was no way her brothers and sisters would help. Back to the living room they went and as promised Charles had got a fire going.

She'd never sat in front of an open fire before. She was mesmerised as the flames danced and licked in the grate and up the chimney, the warmth now enveloping the whole room. There was also something primeval about watching Charles adding logs to the fire which added to the excitement. They all snuggled up on the sofa together and watched the Sunday afternoon film Sam had chosen and had Charles nipped out during the advert break to make the hot chocolates. Extra special versions with cream, flakes and marshmallows-well they'd been stuck indoors all day and if he couldn't spoil his two favourite people on a horrible day like today when could he. He was so utterly content in this moment-the crackling fire, Molly wrapped in his arms and Sam having been so accepting and understanding the whole weekend. He wished she wasn't leaving tomorrow- he had to make all these little moments count and commit them to memory for the times when they were to be apart.

As the film drew to a close, Charles looked at his watch and thought it was probably time for him to start making the preparations to their dinner. Reluctant as he was to leave her alone he had to put his master plan into action and his little assistant would help him do a sterling job he was sure of it.

He stretched his arms above his head.

"Sorry Molly I know you're all comfortable there and everything but I've got to start making the dinner if you actually want to eat anything tonight and I'm doing one of my favourites so I need to crack on"

Molly herself was reluctant to move, she fitted into the space in his arms and his body just perfectly and could have stayed there happily for the rest of the evening.

"Can't we just get a takeaway-it would save on washing up too-one less of your chores"

"As tempting as that sounds, I've got a rib of beef in the fridge with my name on it-come on Molly it's Sunday that means a Roast Dinner and I make a world famous roast"

"More you talk like that the bigger your head will get. Is he telling the truth Sam?"

"Oh yeah-Dad's a much better cook than Mum"

"See the proof is in the pudding"

"You just said beef-what's pudding got to do with it? You don't half confuse me sometimes"

"It's just a saying Molly-but I'll do pudding too if you want. What's your favourite?"

"Well I am partial to a nice sponge and custard"

"Your wish is my desire my love"

He pulled away and gave her one last quick kiss. She kissed him in return and before he left she left him a parting whisper

"I'd better not tell you my wishes Charlie, but I'm certainly sure it would be something that you would desire"

He promptly left before his brain and his groin went into overdrive.

* * *

><p>Now safely ensconced in the kitchen, he needed to focus up. He jotted down a quick to do list and set on the task in hand. Sam was playing his part well, keeping Molly occupied as he peeled and chopped and got the meat in the oven. With most of the food preparation done, he sneaked back upstairs and stole his mum's expensive bath foam and began to run her a bath. He made everything as girly as he could muster and when everything was ready he went down to fetch her.<p>

"Right Molls, as everything is all sorted in the kitchen. I thought you might want a bath-do you want me to show the controls it can be a bit fiddly"

"Oooo a bath, god you know I've had dreams of a bath since I've been back. I'd never get a chance at home with everyone coming and going every five minutes. Sounds amazing thank you"

"Well good. Come on then-you can soak away until dinner is ready then." He left the room giving Sam the thumbs up that their scheme was working so far.

His heart however was now thumping wildly the nearer they got to his room. As they got to the door, Molly gasped at the sight that lay before her. He'd got the mood lighting just right and scented candles and tea lights were dotted around the room. Soft music was playing from his phone in a docking station and a large glass of wine was next to a bath that was full to the brim with bubbles. She was totally speechless. Her voice breaking slightly she finally managed to speak, which was lucky for Charles as he'd waited with baited breath and was probably ready to burst.

"I….I…, it's like something out of a fairy-tale or a film or something. I don't deserve all this"

"You do Molly, you've got to start believing in yourself. You deserve all of this and more" He took her gently into his arms, "I'll run you a bath or make you dinner every day for the rest of our lives- anything to make you happy"

"Oh Charles I am happy, ridiculously so. I feel all excited like I did as a kid on Christmas day. You'd better watch out though Mr Romantic, I might just get a bit used to all this"

"Well I mean it, you go and get in that bath before it gets cold. I'll come and give you the heads up when dinners nearly done ok". He gave her a cheeky smack on the backside and shooed her into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Right that part of the plan ticked now onto the next

He waited a few minutes just to check that she wasn't going to re-emerge and rifled back through her bag. He laid out her dress onto the bed and placed her shoes alongside it. He gasped when he found some rather eye catching underwear and put these out too. He didn't have a clue about make up or jewellery so left those where they were. Grabbing some writing paper and a pen, he wrote and left a message on top of the clothes for her read when she came out of the bathroom. Stage three next-he needed Sam's help downstairs.

Molly had shed her clothes and sunk her body into the deep Victorian bath, soaking in the luxuriant foam. She was so relaxed, the glass of wine and the soothing music was almost sending her off to sleep. It was all still so much to take in-it didn't quite feel real. Then again she thought- this was supposed to be an extravagant weekend (as in actions rather than cost) and it wasn't like she could do this at home. There were two things missing though-a certain man's thighs she should be sitting between and chocolate!

* * *

><p>"Ok Scamp-the stuff in the kitchen is pretty much sorted-so the dining room. I'll find where ever your Gran keeps the tablecloths and napkins, if you dig around in the cabinet you should find a candlestick and some candles in the drawer. If you can grab some knives and forks too that'll be brilliant. Back in a tick"<p>

His mother kept all her linens as she called them in the small box room back up on the first floor. It was all very old fashioned but the idea and style went with the house so it was a tradition that she'd continued with. He could faintly hear Molly singing away in the tub and was glad that she was thoroughly distracted. On his return downstairs he was impressed that Sam had found some silver candlesticks and some candles and had got out both cutlery and plates. He helped Charles put the table cloth on the table-it was essential his Gran had always stressed how careful they had to be of the furniture and antiques. His dad prattled on about which forks and knives you ate with what different sized glasses were for-all very grown up and rather boring. He helped fold some napkins and placed them on the plates. There was wine on the table, dishes ready to be filled once the food was ready and the CD player primed-so apart from their invited guest and the candles needing to be lit the room was done. A congratulatory high five was well deserved.

The minutes soon ticked by and with about twenty minutes left before the oven buzzer went off-the last bit of the plan was their own personal attire. Sam smoothed down his inherited fathers curls and put on a clean t-shirt. Charles went back into the bedroom to summon Molly.

"Dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes Molly-that should give you plenty of time to make yourself look gorgeous"

"I heard that-I'm already gorgeous anyway that's what you love about me" she retorted back through the closed door.

"Very true-well I hope you haven't shrivelled like a prune then-always reminds me of my Grandmothers favourite breakfast yuck. I'll see you downstairs in a bit then"

He grabbed a tie for Sam to wear out of the wardrobe along with a suit, shirt and tie for himself before quickly escaping again.

Molly was reluctant to leave the serenity of the bathroom. She was warm, cosy and relaxed yet still managed to shudder when she remembered that she would need to summon up the courage to face Rebecca again this evening when she came to pick up Sam-especially now she knew that she and Charles were together.

Wrapping herself in Charles' oversized bathrobe and towel drying her curls, she rubbed the condensation off the mirror.

"Come on Molly you've faced the Taliban, you shot bloody Badrai between the eyes for god's sake, surely you can face up to that stuck up bitch"

As she opened the bathroom door, a wonderful aroma of roasted meats and vegetables hit her nose, wafting their way from the kitchen. Her stomach growled in response but this was soon replaced by the delicate flutter of butterflies as she walked towards the bed.

Her dress, underwear and heels had been arranged on the top of the covers and she'd giggled as he'd obviously attempted to make some sense of her jumbled up make up bag and the minimal bits of jewellery but had given up. There on top was a small note addressed to her. Sitting down, she opened the folded piece of paper and her heart skipped a beat as she read the words.

_It is an honour for me, Mr Charles James to politely request the pleasure of Miss Molly Dawes' company for an evening meal at a small intimate dining spot at Number 20, Royal Crescent, Bath._

_Dress Code-Evening wear essential_

_RSVP_

_X_


	9. Chapter 9

**Apologies for those who were waiting for maybe a bit more smut, but I had to split this Chapter with the last as it was getting far too long! Thank you once again for all the reviews-I shall keep plugging away x**

* * *

><p>She felt just as nervous now as she'd had been when she went to meet him at their first dinner at that lovely Cloisters Restaurant. Her hands were trembling-so not the time to be doing her eyeliner that was for sure. Blowing out a lungful of air she collected herself together and began to make herself ready for their date. Her new underwear at least was going to be worth the cost as she pulled them on and of course Charles was going to love seeing her in it, her bravery now slowly increasing. She stepped into her dress. The black knee length shape skimmed over her curves and the small sequins delicately sewn down its length shimmered as she moved. She put in some simple earrings and a matching necklace and kept her make-up simple yet highlighting her eyes. She spritzed herself with some perfume and squeezed her feet into her heels. This was the first time she'd worn something other than army boots or trainers since she'd been back after this second tour but it was always good to actually to be a girl for a change after being so used to spending all her time as one of the lads.<p>

Charles in the meantime had hurriedly changed into his suit and had checked everything was ready, two if not three times. The beef was ready to carve, the vegetables were cooked, the candles were lit and the red wine was breathing. He rubbed his hands on his trousers, he had sweaty palms and was pacing up and down the hallway. He was even more nervous than their last date when he was worried that she wouldn't show up.

"Daddy –you'll wear a hole in that carpet. You know how Granddad goes on about it's a special carpet, made by ladies in India or Tibet or something"

Charles laughed grateful for the distraction. His father had repeatedly told the same tale to him as a child. They'd belonged to his own grandfather who'd given much wisdom to him and probably his father before him with tales from India and Singapore where he had been during the war. He'd filled his house with treasures and trinkets of carved elephants, Buddha figures, Kashmiri carpets and pewter from Selangor. His grandfather had been very precious to him. He would have definitely appreciated this evening-roast beef and red wine was one of his favourite combinations. He was sure he would have loved Molly too-he'd always had an eye for the ladies and a cheeky, pretty little thing like her would certainly have put a sparkle in his eye and a spring in his step.

He was roused from his memories by Sam tugging on his jacket sleeve. They were both enthralled as Molly was slowly descending the staircase, looking a vision. She awkwardly pushed back the curls from around her face as she walked up to him admiring his physique in the cut of the suit.

"I believe I have been invited to dinner and I would love to accept" she politely spoke handing back over the note that Charles had left on top of her dress.

"This way please" said Sam to them both revelling in his important waiter duties. Charles took Molly's arm and led her towards the dining room. It looked nothing like it had earlier when she'd taken her tour-with the room now filled with music, candlelight and professional looking place settings. There were bowls filled with steaming vegetables, roast potatoes, Yorkshire puddings. A huge piece of piece of beef was ready carved and there appeared to be vast amounts of gravy.

Sam directed her to a chair "Your seat Madam" as he pulled it out and indicated for her to sit.

"Why thank you and I must say you look rather fetching in that tie Sam". Sam appeared to blush as he then struggled to seat her at the table. Charles gave him a hand before taking his own. He placed the napkins in their laps then knelt on a chair as he began to dish up the various foodstuffs onto their plates as best as he could.

"So cute" Molly mouthed to Charles across the table. He just grinned as he knew that Sam was doing him proud tonight.

* * *

><p>Charles poured the wine and Sam stuck with water and soon they were devouring Charles' hard work. To give him his dues Sam had been right it tasted amazing. As much as she'd loved the food at the Cloisters the tiny portions you got in these Michelin places meant you were still hungry after three courses. She'd much rather eat this-though if he cooked food like this every day she'd definitely start getting fat and they hadn't even got to dessert!<p>

"You was right Sam, your Dad's cooking is the nuts-maybe he should have become a chef"

"I don't think he'd be that good at it-you have to swear a lot like that Gordon Ramsay man. Though if he cut his finger you'd be able to help him"

"Well with you about Sam 'Waiter and Medic extraordinaire' I think he'd survive. Anyway if he can boss a platoon about I think he could handle a hot kitchen"

"Nice to know someone else is thinking about my career options. Though I've had a new idea today that needs some research before I go any further"

"Sounds interesting" Molly was giving him the puppy dog eye look. He knew when she was trying to wheedle information out of him

"It's no use giving me that look Molly, it's just an idea at the moment. I will not divulge any further until I've looked into it in more detail. Always planning ahead remember"

"Have you finished Molly" interrupted Sam

"Yes thank you. You will definitely be getting a tip this evening"

Charles helped him clear the plates away before Sam came and sat back down.

"Dad's going to bring the pudding in, in a bit"

"So who planned all this then Sam-go on you can tell me"

"Well whilst you were finishing off your breakfast Dad came back down after having his shower and said that he wanted to take you out to dinner but as we couldn't he thought we could make this place into a restaurant. He said that being the waiter was an important job and that it would help make the dinner special. I helped lay the table and everything-but I don't understand this thing with all the knives and forks"

Molly laughed "Neither do I mate-I was lucky if there was a clean spoon to eat my dinner with at home or you ate with your fingers! Thank you it's been a lovely dinner and I'm sorry that I've interrupted your weekend with your dad, I should have told him I was coming and arranged a different time"

"No its ok it's been fun and Dad seems really happy which is nice. Will I get to see you again?"

"Well I hope to come back again real soon. It all depends where I get posted to next. As you know we don't know when the next call will be or what country we go to next. But at the moment I'm enjoying my leave-but sadly I've got to go home tomorrow myself back to London"

"Maybe one day we could come and visit you"

"Why not I'd love to show you round all the sights. I know I can take you on an open topped bus ride like we did yesterday-you can see Big Ben and Buckingham Palace and the Tower of London. It's a deal"

They shook hands as Charles re-entered with the pudding.

"Uh-oh should I be worried- what mischief are you two planning?"

"Nothing honest-I was just telling Sam about the sights in London"

"Yeah Molly says she'll take me on a bus ride like we had yesterday"

"Ok well we'll have to see what we can do then Scamp. Right after you've finished your pudding we'll have to pack your bag as your Mum will be here in a bit"

"Ok can you pass the custard please Daddy?"

"This is gorgeous" said Molly with a mouthful of sponge "How did you have the time to make all this?"

"Well there's a wonderful gadget called the microwave Molly, even you might have heard of that one"

"What you made this in the microwave?"

"Yep it's not just good for reheating packet meals you know"

"Yeah ok Master Chef stop showing off" she went to playfully kick him under the table but couldn't risk it with his leg, so just stuck out her tongue instead.

They continued to eat until Molly could feel herself developing a small pot belly so admitted defeat and gave in before she felt she would burst. She watched Charles practically licking the bowl clean, he obviously hadn't been feeding himself properly. The candlelight highlighting the edges of his curls and the sparkle in his eye as he looked up noticing she was watching him. She continued to watch taking another mouthful of her wine. He put down his spoon and bowl and outstretched his hand towards hers, gently caressing her fingertips.

* * *

><p>Their lustful gazing was sadly interrupted by the doorbell.<p>

"Mummy" yelled Sam as he sprinted out of his chair. Charles looked at her apologetically and followed suit to open the door. Hearing Rebecca's voice in the doorway made her feel rather nervous. She heard little footsteps going back up the stairs as Sam obviously went to collect his things. It was now or never, she had to face her again at some point. She knocked back the last mouthful of wine in her glass and wiped her mouth. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair and got out of her seat, straightening her dress. She took a deep breath and made her way out of the dining room.

"I daren't ask why you're wearing a suit Charles, Sam is a little old to be playing dress up"

"Well we've just been eating dinner and we thought we'd make it special for our…..our guest" he stammered as he saw Molly encroaching out of the corner of his eye. "Rebecca I'd like to introduce you to Molly. Properly this time"

She eyed Molly with suspicion as she drew closer in her little sparkly outfit. This girl who'd managed to snake her way into Charles' life, especially when it looked like that he was now going to do what she had always wanted him to do and that was to leave the army life. She couldn't help but feel jealous-she had everything she had once always wanted both Charles and his time and attention.

"I'm pleased to finally meet you properly Rebecca" said Molly politely offering her small hand to her, "I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to do this the first time round"

"Molly" Rebecca kept it short and sweet, "I hope that Charles has managed to keep you entertained over the weekend"

Molly read that as a sly dig, but puffed out her chest and confidently spoke further. "Well to be honest we've been so busy with Sam we haven't had a moment to ourselves. He's a very bright and charming boy you should be very proud"

"Well yes obviously I am…we are" she stuttered rather flummoxed. She was glad when Sam came bounding down the stairs with all his gear in tow breaking any further awkward conversation.

"Say goodbye to Molly Sam" said Charles taking the initiative

"Thanks Molly I had fun-see you soon"

"Yeah I hope so mate" She shook his hand not wanting to cross any line of over familiarity in front of Rebecca.

"I'd better start clearing up, it's been a pleasure Sam, Rebecca" she nodded her head in their direction and walked back towards the dining room.

Charles walked them towards the door and gave Sam a huge hug. "I'll see you in two weeks ok Scamp"

"Ok Daddy love you"

"Love you too-now be good and work hard at school for me ok"

He watched them go and slowly closed the door. He loosened his tie and ran his hand through his hair. It looked like he might have his work cut out trying to break down the blatant barriers between Rebecca and Molly.

As he ventured back into the dining room, the light was now somewhat dimmed as the candles had nearly burnt themselves out, yet the room was cast in a pale bluish glow as moonlight shone through the patio windows. Molly's figure was highlighted by its touch making her appear quite magical to him as she stood staring towards the garden below. He came up behind her, encircling her in his arms

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah s'pose" she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Talk to me Molly. I know you're upset-come on I don't want Rebecca spoiling our night"

"She hates me Charles. How am I ever going to get past that- how are we ever going to get past that? I could see it in her eyes-I'm some girl who's jumped into what was her bed and her life. I know it's jealousy on her part but what have I done wrong apart from fall in love with you?" Tears now flowed from her eyes in both sadness and frustration.

He pulled her more closely to him, rocking her gently, giving her the time to sob quietly. Awaiting until her breathing had returned to a more normal state, he gently turned her until she was facing him. Placing one finger under her chin, he lifted her face towards him.

"Molly, I want you to stop putting so much pressure on yourself. You've done nothing wrong. It's not your fault any of this and it's also not just your problem but mine too. We will deal with this together and we will be adult about it even if Rebecca can't. You showed her that you were the better person this evening and rose above it. I'll give you credit Molly that takes courage-she could shrivel my balls with one of her icy looks"

Molly laughed.

"That's better, I can't stand seeing you upset. Now what was that about you being madly in love with me?"

"Oi don't joke and stop changing the subject"

"Sorry. I just want you to relax and enjoy the time we have left together ok. We've got weeks, months, years to sort all this stuff out- it's not going to happen overnight. You've been amazing with Sam and I'm far more interested in his opinion than hers"

He lightly ran his thumb over her cheek as he touched her face.

"You're everything I want Molly. I'm absolutely besotted with you. Me- Mr Charles James a Captain in the British Army who can command troops and be calm under enemy fire, yet be a total romantic nervous wreck in the company of a certain decorated medic" He let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"All of the other stuff-it's in the past. I love you and I'm glad that you fell in love with me. I feel the luckiest man alive and although I might not be fighting the Taliban or insurgents anymore, I will always always fight for you"

Molly wrapped her arms around his neck and stared deep into his eyes

"You certainly do have a way with words"

"Well I mean it-even now my heart is beating ten to the dozen!"

She put a hand against his chest and could feel his heart hammering away. She replaced her hand with her head as she listened to his body's response.

"You always seem to know just what to say to give that calmness to my nut"

"Well with that phrase I've certainly got my work cut out trying to teach you haven't I!"

"Captain O my Captain"

"Well you can stop with that one-that poem is about the assassination of Abraham Lincoln actually. I'll have no more talking of shootings or death, you're spoiling all my romantic plans!"

They had been without knowing it, swaying to the music that had been playing quietly in the background. Wrapped in the safe warmth of each other's arms

"Now Miss Dawes, I would like to have this dance please"

"I can't dance, I've got two left feet"

"Well just follow my lead"

"Oh god you can dance too-if you weren't real I swear someone must have made you up from a manual of perfect boyfriends!"

"Shhh just feel the music and move with me"

They glided in silence along the floor, for what seemed like hours. His hand protectively in the small of her back not wanting to let her go. Molly's feet were beginning to ache in those damn heels and she was reluctant for them to part.

"I'm sorry Charles, but my feet are killing me and if we don't stop I'm going to end up with massive blisters"

"Ah blisters, well we can't have that-I know far too well what a pain blisters can be-luckily for me I had a nuts medic to sort them"

"Yeah and don't you forget it"

He held her hand as she took them off, giving a groan of pleasurable relief as she freed her poor toes.

"Go on go and sit down next door and put your feet up and I'll finish off in here"

He laughed as she hobbled away.

* * *

><p>Eager to get back to her-he cleared away, filled the dishwasher and put all the left overs in the fridge in double quick time. He returned to a very relaxed young lady nestled in the soft folds of the sofa with her legs stretched out in front resting on the coffee table. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep as he knelt down.<p>

He took one foot and kneaded it gently with his fingers, taking care not to exert too much pressure on her sensitive digits. She let out an audible ah as he rubbed and massaged every inch of her instep, heel and achilles before repeating the same actions on the other.

Knowing she was so relaxed and pliable, his hands began to wander slowly up her calves and to her knees. He could see her breath quicken as his hands ranged higher now under her dress, stroking her soft thighs. She was desperately trying to squeeze them together as his nimble fingers dipped in between finding the soft material of the underwear she was wearing. She bit her lip as he teased the edges of the elastic holding in place the thin veil between her and his touch.

She stopped his hand from moving any further, her green eyes looking a shade darker as her eye lids fluttered open. With as much force as she could, she removed it and sat up.

"I think we might be able to take this upstairs this time-there's no rush" she breathed against his temple, "No distractions" she gently kissed his forehead, "No one else but us" she kissed his cheek, "And no need for me to keep quiet this time!"

As she reached his mouth, he opened up returning her kisses. They took their time just enjoying the feel of each other and snogged like teenagers at the back row of the cinema.

He pulled away and smiled at the contented look on her face.

"Come on then, let's get you upstairs shall we"

She was right, there was no need for urgency this time and no pressure. They'd already declared their commitment to each other. The bedroom was now dark and as much as they wanted to feel skin on skin again the previous frenzied removal of clothing was not needed. Charles turned on just the one bedside lamp so he could admire Molly in the softened light. He sat on the bed pulling her between his legs. His hands slowly sliding up under her dress again to find the original spot he had previously been caressing. Molly had to lock her knees to stop herself from collapsing.

"Show me" he whispered

Molly slowly and agonisingly pulled down the zip at the side of the dress and shrugged off the shoulder straps. The cloth gradually slid down her body, revealing inch by inch the matching bra and knickers she'd bought especially. It had been an impulse buy. She'd gone into the centre of town to buy Charles some more Nespresso capsules, but a combination of engineering works and daydreaming on her part meant she'd got off at the wrong stop. Walking down towards Regent Street she'd passed by the vaguely new Victoria Secret shop and couldn't resist the pull of the lace and frills drawing her in from the shop window. It was like being a kid in a sweet shop-so many colours, patterns and fabrics. The assistants had been more than helpful to her and soon she had been wandering round with armfuls of potential sets she could buy. In the end she'd settled on a more simple black lace push up number, even she was impressed of the view of herself in the mirror so she knew Charles would too plus it would last a hell of a lot longer than his bloody coffee.

* * *

><p>Bringing herself back to the present, she could see as he took a large gulp and his eyes darkened that he was liking what he saw. The dress fell to the floor so she unhurriedly bent down to pick it up ensuring that he was looking straight down her enhanced cleavage. She looked him straight in the eye as she straightened and threw it towards the nearest chair. She moved back between his thighs, his face now inches from her torso. She could feel the warm breath tickling her skin. She closed her eyes as he placed light kisses there, firmly placing his hands on her bum pulling her even closer.<p>

"You look beautiful" he murmured as his tongue traced her skin and dipped into her belly button. His fingers kneading her buttocks and tugging at the elastic on her knickers once again. She gripped his hands with her own to join their journey together. Her hips now jutting further forward, his stubble was now grazing across her stomach. Their conjoined hands moved back to her hips and continued upward to the impressive swells of her breasts. She moaned as he cupped them and squeezed gently, the tips of his fingers managing to skim the edges of the fabric, lightly dancing on the more delicate skin hidden underneath. Charles stood to gain better access and to remove the barricade that was now preventing him possessing her flesh. She gasped and dropped her hands as he scooped each handful from the cups taking each into his mouth in turn and teasing each nipple as they peaked. Her fingers instantly wandering back into one of her favourite places amongst his curls.

He raised his head back towards her, replacing his mouth with his fingers that continuing to tweak and squeeze. Her nipples now painfully hard, he drew her into a deep kiss. His hands undoing the clasps of the bra and discarding it as she curled hers around his neck pulling their bodies closer together. Her warmth against the cool cotton of his shirt made her shudder, realising that she was now more or less naked and Charles was practically still fully clothed.

"I think it's about time you lost a few of your own clothes Charlie" she purred softly.

She unknotted his loosened tie, slowly sliding the silk fabric through his collar and letting it pool at her feet. Re-enacting his own slow movements of the night before, she took her time unfastening each button and kissing each new patch of skin as she went. Pulling the shirt from his trousers, she had to stand on tip toes to pull it from his shoulders and down his biceps. Letting him undo his own cuffs he tossed the shirt to one side and pulled her into another embrace. His fingers ran through her curls as her tongue tangled with his and as the warmth of her seeped into him he could feel his groin responding in return. Her fingers now groped around the fastening on his trousers and as she excruciatingly slid the zipper down, each slight vibration passing directly through his slowly stiffening cock. Finally free of the trousers, he felt a bit foolish being in his boxers, socks and shoes so took Molly back towards the bed and gently sat her on the edge.

Swiftly removing his footwear he sank to his knees and nestled his way between her thighs. He slowly ran his finger along the top edge of her knickers, causing her to jolt, his thumb maddeningly also circling her clitoris through the lace fabric. Molly was forced to put her arms out behind her to stop herself from toppling over as the first waves of pleasure began to wash over her. She let out an audible moan as his expertise finally found its way past the resilient edges and into her slick flesh beneath. Drawing his fingers up and down slowly, feeling the moisture building with each stroke simultaneously nipping her inner thighs with his teeth. Tugging at her knickers he slowly started to pull them from her body kissing down each leg as they slid down her thighs, over her knees and down her calves.

As they reached her ankles, he ripped them away and lifted her legs onto his shoulders. Falling back onto the bed Molly had to grab at the covers with both hands as his tongue delved into her wetness. Lapping back and forth over her clitoris, he knew she wouldn't last long as she began to arch her back, her breath now coming in pants. Placing a hand on her lower abdomen, he held her in place increasing the pressure as he continued to swirl his tongue until at last she screamed his name.

* * *

><p>Molly had to wait for the sparks to clear from behind her eyelids, before she came back down to earth. She could still feel the residual ripples of pleasure as she attempted to move her body. She opened her eyes expecting to find Charles next to her probably looking all smug, but was surprised that he was still sat at the end of the bed. With her breath finally back to normal she crawled over and sat behind him.<p>

"That…..that was amazing" She suckled on his earlobe and his neck as she pressed herself against his back. Over his shoulder she could see the prominence in his boxers.

"Do you need some help with that" she asked brazenly.

"This evening was all for you Molly, its ok I'll sort myself out"

"No you won't, you can't do that to me and get nothing back in return". She slid her arms around his waist and reached with one hand further forward to stroke the straining fabric. He groaned and leaned against her as her finger tips slowly trailed down its length. Slowly pulling away at the opening, she eased his shaft out gripping it in her hand. Firmly stroking up and down, she tried to build into a steady rhythm but his hand enfolded hers, taking back some control showing her what he liked.

His eyes now closed in concentration, she continued with a flurry of kisses on his neck and jawline. His breath now hastening, his nostrils flaring as he groaned in one last utterance before his own climax. She stayed with him until his breathing returned to normal and he tidied himself away. She then shrieked as he pulled her round into his lap and kissed her before pulling back the covers and cocooning themselves underneath. Wrapping his arms around her lithe body, he muttered his love for her into her ear before they both drifted off into a sated and blissful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for the continued lovely reviews. I've got a vague idea where this is going but some days of writing are harder than others! Hope you enjoy x**

Charles was awoken early by the sound of birds singing outside his window and the warmth of someone's pert posterior nestled against his groin. His arm was draped over her and she had a tight grip on his hand. He watched her muscles slowly rise and fall as she continued to sleep. He tried to push the thought from his mind that he only had her here for another few hours.

He breathed in the warm scent between her neck and shoulder and gently kissed the soft skin. She moved slightly but yet still not quite awake. He loosened the clasp she had on him and slowly drew his hand across her torso. Committing her curves to memory once again his palm sunk in at her waist and up her ribcage. His foot now sliding up and down her calves as he traced up and down her spine. Slowly shifting forward his fingers found the swell of her breasts. Circling her right nipple, he teased until it was erect before moving onto and toying with the other. A small moan escaped her lips.

She groggily opened her eyes "Good Morning Charles"

Even half asleep he could see the cheeky glint in her eyes

"Good Morning Molly"

She turned her head towards him as he closed the gap between them and give her a sweet soft kiss. She cupped his cheek and ran her fingers along his stubble covered jaw committing the shapes and lines to her memory too. She didn't want to leave today, she wanted to stay here with him, in his bed and never leave.

His hand returned to her breasts slowly kneading the soft flesh. His She joined him as he slid downwards-her body twitching both in response to his touch and her slight ticklishness. His fingers traced her warm folds before slipping inside and stroking up and down spreading the moisture within. He circled her clitoris with precision, watching her facial expressions as she bit her lip stifling another gasp of pleasure.

He could feel his own arousal pounding through his veins. His balls tightening as her hips moved and ground against his rapidly hardening cock. His fingers continued to torture her and pressing herself against them she mewled as he slowly slid one finger into her. Adding a second he slowly drew them in and out increasing the sensations that were building within her.

He wanted to take his time and despite her desperation for friction and touch, he wanted to make love to her this morning. This wasn't about the pressure of waiting out and that aching desire and need that had built up between them in that time. Not the urgency that came with her sudden surprise of her turning up on his doorstep or that need she had to help him recover. There was nothing else between them-just one person giving themselves to another. No agenda, no plan.

Molly could feel the pressure of his erection pressing into her behind. Having established that neither were in any hurry, she refrained from grabbing his hardness or speeding up any of his or her actions. He slowly drew his hips against hers and moved her leg upwards so he could get better access. She helped him guide his penis in and relaxed as he released his grip on her thigh and let it rest astride his own hip and outer thigh.

With neither initiating movement, they simply lay there connected for a few moments, relishing their close contact. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, brushing his lips at her hairline and behind and around her ear. Finally he started to make small motions with his hips. With steady controlled thrusts he built up a constant rhythm, his hand now cupping her cleavage giving him much needed purchase. Gasping now Molly turned her mouth to meet his, a loving smile on her pursed lips. With each stroke he gazed into her eyes and teased her with his open lips. Grazing and not quite touching as Molly tried to coax his tongue to duel with her own. She moaned as he decisively dove in, moving his fingers to her hips as his bolder actions matched that of his tongue. Her hand moved up to his head, into his delicious curls, pulling him ever closer.

The deeper his tongue went the deeper he plunged into her, drawing her towards her peak. Her muscles now beginning to clench in anticipation of the flood of sensation that would soon wash over her. Panting now for breath, Molly whispered breathlessly to him.

"I love you, I love you"

She would have repeated these words over and over if she could, but any coherent thought was now lost.

Charles too was nearing his own climax and hearing Molly he wanted to make sure that they were properly in sync.

"Move with me Molly" he uttered softly into her ear, encouraging her to move her hips more.

Interlocking her fingers with his, she ground down as he pushed upwards, circling her hips just slightly. The extra friction served them both well as within minutes, they both came apart with mutual exclamations.

* * *

><p>Both waited for the ripples to subside before he withdrew. They lay there wrapped in each other's arms, panting. Molly turned over to press herself against him, determined for him not to see her face as a small tear slid down her face. He could feel the hitch in her chest.<p>

"Molly look at me"

She reluctantly faced him. He wiped away the dampness on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be upset-I'm never this emotional"

He smiled knowingly-she always got emotionally involved.

"I don't want to go today, I don't want to leave here-leave you". The tears threatened once again to spill over from her eyes once more.

"Shhh Molly, don't cry. I don't want you to go either. I've fallen head over heels for you again in these last few days. Being apart from you makes me miserable"

She sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. He gave her several gentle Eskimo kisses before sealing her mouth with a slow soft kiss.

"I love you Molly. Don't forget that even when we're not together" He hugged her against his chest, her head settling resting above his heart. The steady rhythm helped sooth her as he rubbed her back.

"I always have you with me anyway-on my phone" she joked. She grabbed her handset from the bedside cabinet and showed him her photo gallery and the main wallpaper.

"Surely we can get a better shot than that one!"

He wrenched it from her hand and attempted a selection of varying facial expressions before threatening to stick it under the covers.

"Don't you dare, my sisters might see that!" She struggled to regain it from his hand as he held as far away as he could.

"Ok, Ok, a serious one then-come here"

He settled her head on the pillow next to his, holding the phone at arm's length finally getting a shot of them together. The subdued lighting gave a soft focus-it was a perfect picture. A candid shot of a couple very much in love.

"Forward that on to me so we can both have it"

She fumbled with the buttons as he passed it back, his phone buzzing in response to her message.

"Is this our first his and hers moment?" she laughed

"I do believe it is" He reached over grabbing his own handset double checking the message and the time.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay here all day, I do believe I've worked up an appetite this morning. I want you to stay where you are and I will bring you breakfast in bed"

"Well if you insist" she smiled as she stretched her arms above her head

"Oh I insist"

He kissed her on the tip of her nose, before flinging back the covers and pulling on last night's boxers.

Molly rolled onto her side propping herself up with the mound of pillows, watching his movement as he sadly covered up her mornings amusement.

"So you don't do the naked chef thing then?!" she giggled

"No chance-not unless you are good at treating potential burns to intimate areas?"

"Well, I'm not an expert but maybe if there was someone I could practice on?" She cheekily ran her tongue over her bottom lip. She tried to pull him back to bed, but he backed off before she could reach him"

"Oh no no. I'm going downstairs before you lure me back". He winked, turned on his heel and strode confidently out of the door.

* * *

><p>She nestled herself back into the duvet and sent a text to her mum telling her that she'd be back later that day. She hadn't actually told them what she was up to this weekend-she said she was visiting a mate from the army. Well that wasn't strictly a lie-but she hadn't actually told them about Charles. There had never really been the right time plus of course they like everyone else had assumed that she was sweet on Smurf. Having then gone straight back out to Afghanistan after his funeral everything had been a bit of whirlwind. Even arriving back home she'd only stayed pretty much overnight before getting the first train she could to Bath. As per usual she'd dig herself into the perfect Molly sized hole.<p>

This wasn't the time to be going over this in her head-she still had a nearly 2 hour train journey she could think it all through again. She closed her eyes to shut out the thoughts going round and round her brain, before drifting into a light doze.

Downstairs in the kitchen Charles had wished that he had put a few more clothes on-the cold kitchen floor was slowly drawing all the heat from his body. Well he hoped that he would soon be warm enough after cooking up another feast for Molly. Preparation and organisation was key as always. He got out all the utensils, crockery, cutlery, cups and glasses before he started-then wondered how on earth he was going to get everything up the stairs. Soon he was juggling tea, coffee, two frying pans and a chopping board covered in a mass of fruit. Even nipping down into the basement as quickly as he could-he was highly impressed with himself that he hadn't managed to burn a thing and every had been ready all at the same time.

"Logistics Charles logistics" he muttered to himself as he carefully balanced everything on two trays, before slowing ascending the stair case. Pleased that Molly was dozing as he made it to the doorway, he quietly placed the first tray on the floor before going back for the second.

He didn't need to wake her as her sugar sensitive nose sniffed out the sweet aroma from the steaming plate as he walked through the door.

"Mmmm that smells good-it's definitely not Coco Pops though"

"No it bloody isn't"

He sat on the bed as she shuffled herself back up to sitting and presented her with a stack of huge pancakes. Staring wide eyed he offered her with a variety of toppings- bacon, fruit, butter or syrup all balanced on the first tray.

"Now as much as I know you love a teabag of a morning Molly, could I possible persuade you to a glass of bubbly?"

"You trying to get me drunk again?!" she snorted

"No, just a Sunday morning treat. Don't let me force you-there is tea or freshly squeezed orange juice if you'd prefer" The second tray was placed on the bed-leaving her totally spoilt for choice.

"Well, I might be able to force down one glass"

"I hoped you might say that" as he whipped out two champagne flutes, "That makes up for me running down into the freezing basement in just my boxers"

"Oh down to the wine cellar was it?" she laughed jokingly

"Actually yes"

"Shut up you've got a wine cellar! You don't keep your beer down there as well do you? Never invite my dad round he'd move in"

"Perfect temperature for wine down there and no, no beer"

He popped the cork and carefully poured without spilling a drop. He passed her a glass and held his aloft.

"Here's to us Molly. It's just the beginning but I hope that this is the first of many more happy mornings we get to spend together"

"I'll drink to that". She took a large swig and suppressed a cough as the bubbles went straight up her nose. Charles laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips-both of them tasting of the dry tang of the sparkling liquid.

"Come on dig in before it all gets cold"

* * *

><p>Once again Moly was soon fit to burst, groaning as she sat slumped against the headboard.<p>

"I can't eat another thing, I'm stuffed. Are you one of those feeders-you know who like to fatten people up?"

"You're making me sound like the witch from Hansel and Gretel. Oh my apologies for spoiling you-next time it'll be 5 and 10k runs every morning instead"

"Maybe every other day-though there are always other 'exercise' options Charles" she purred, tracing circles on his chest with her fingertip.

"I think you're the one trying to kill me here" he said looking down at those sparkling green eyes

"Well I am a trained killer"

"Yeah but so am I" He said with a raised eyebrow

"But technically you're kind of retired now…..so I need to keep you fit"

"Bloody cheeky cockney-right for that you are showering on your own"

She pouted out her bottom lip and give him the famous puppy dog eyes again, but gave up as he was giving her back his classic "Captain stern face" expression.

It didn't last long before they were both smirking back at each other.

"Go on Molls, you get in the shower, I was thinking we could go out for another walk as all that rain seems to have passed and I could take you out for lunch before you go back ok?"

"Fine-what are you going to do that's going to keep you away from me then?"

"Sadly for me-clearing up the mess I've made in the kitchen- but if I'm quick I might still catch you"

"Well go on then-what you still doing sitting down!"

She laughed as he decided to put on some clothes this time before stacking everything to take back down.

"Oh but you can leave the bottle and the glasses babe" she winked as he left.

Molly sighed as she finished the last mouthful in her glass, before finally managing to roll herself out of bed towards the shower. She hoped this lunch place wouldn't be anywhere posh as she only had one clean top left and this idea of walking beforehand meant she wouldn't be wearing heels. She let out an audible ahhh as the warm water cascaded over her body. Yes Molly she thought to herself best Sunday morning ever.

* * *

><p>After sloshing the not drunk cups of tea and coffee all over the tray, Charles also had his hands in warm water but sadly with washing up liquid rather than the more pleasant idea of Molly's soap covered breasts or pert buttocks that was distracting him as he scrubbed. Luckily there wasn't much to do and after he'd finished stacking the dishwasher he dried his hands on a tea towel. He sat down at the island again-replaying all the little moments they'd shared together these last few days in his head and sad at how quiet the place would be without her when she'd gone this afternoon.<p>

His buzzing phone distracted his wistfulness, a text from his parents to say that they'd be back home from their latest trip tomorrow if he didn't mind picking them up from Bristol Airport. No that would be fine-it would be a good idea to keep himself busy again. He replied back to them, then looked at the screen again at the picture of him and Molly together-perfect. He then remembered something that he'd bought her at Wookey and had stashed into one of the kitchen drawers.

He pulled out the paper bag and tipped out the contents. One piece was already wrapped and deciding to write on the other, he had to rack his brain to think of the appropriate words he wanted to say. They eventually came to him-though a quick check on Google filled in the gaps, before he put both bits back into the bag and folding the top over to keep all the contents in. He tucked it into the bottom of her handbag, hoping she wouldn't discover it until she was halfway home or when she'd got back.

Sprinting back up the stairs, to see if he could join her in the shower he was sadly out of luck. She was already wrapped in several towels inspecting the contents of her bag.

"Sorry Charles, I couldn't wait that long-I've got to get my bag packed and this place for lunch better not be posh-I'm not exactly prepared for posh places and I'm not wearing that dress I wore last night for a walk or the train journey home. Imagine the stares I'd get on the tube!"

"Well then I'd be very jealous" He grabbed her from behind and covered her shoulder and neck with kisses, before the turban tumbled into his face and her mass of unruly curls were everywhere. Molly turned and laughed at him looking crestfallen.

"It's a sign Charlie-now get in that shower-my train is at quarter past four so I'm not sure how much time we've got left"

Unhappy she was right he marched off to the bathroom. By the time he was finished, she was already packed and dressed and was sat on the bed fiddling with her hair.

"Stupid question me asking if you've got a hair dryer"

"Sorry Molly no luck on that front"

As she continued to brush her hair, her eyes were soon diverted as he dropped his towel. She watched the planes and muscles of his body move as he opened wardrobe doors and drawers pulling out his choice of outfit for the day. His confidence and pure maleness was a sight to behold.

"Are you watching me?" he asked not even turning round

"Well you are kind of distracting"

"I can't say anyone has been particularly interested in watching me get dressed".

He assertively stepped into his underwear and jeans, before pulling on an expensive looking V-necked jumper that was a snug enough fit to just cling in all the right places.

"They don't know what they've been missing"

Grabbing his watch it was already 11 o'clock, luckily the place he'd chosen for lunch wasn't too far away but it meant that sadly he had less than five hours left in her company.

"Come on then, let's go get some fresh air and work off that breakfast"

* * *

><p>It was cold back down at Victoria Park. Even the children and ducks that had been there just a few days before seemed to have deserted the place. They wandered hand in hand around to the botanical gardens section of the park which earlier in the year would have been awash with colour, yet sadly the roses were back to bare twig and the borders were now just varying shades of green. Molly seemed to be slowly adjusting to her aversion of trees-maybe because the conifers were smaller and were more rounded and appealing in shape thanks to the obvious dedicated work of the park keepers.<p>

With numb fingers and rosy cheeks, they made their way back towards their lunch destination. After a good twenty minutes, they arrived at an unassuming café. The interior was simple rather than opulent and even though it appeared to have a discerning clientele the menu prices were actually quite reasonable. The staff looked like they should have been waiting tables at a Parisian bistro rather than a quintessentially English Georgian building in Bath.

Confirming their reservation with the staff at the door, they were shown to a small table for two.

Perusing the menus, Charles had a familiar grin on his face

"What are you smirking at?" Molly enquired

"I'm just remembering that I'm not going to make the mistake again of asking if you'd like me to order for you!"

"Yeah don't you forget it-I'm perfectly capable of doing things myself thanks"

"I have gathered and seen on many an occasion Molly"

"To be truthful though-I don't know what half of it is any way-but the words steak or fish and chips are easy enough!" She gave him that same look again and he refrained from saying anything further.

Lunch was punctuated with smiles and coy looks as they struggled to consume the largest pieces of fish they'd ever seen. Forced to leave a considerable amount on their plates, they were finally able to hold hands once again. Charles stroked the soft skin on the back of her hand as he drank rather unexciting sparkling water.

"So, what's next then Molly Dawes. After you go home today?"

Molly felt her heart plummet. She'd wanted to avoid thinking about leaving him until they were literally on their way to the station. But ever the planner Charles was always a step ahead.

"I don't know to be honest. I'll go back home-the bleeders and my dad will drive me nuts and I'll be wanting to get back on the first plane to Afghan. I promised I'd meet up with Jacks as she's home at the moment but that's all I've planned-well apart from seeing you obviously. I've only got 10 days"

"Well you've got to make the most of it Molly-you need make sure that you fully rest and recover. Have they sent you any updates on what they want you to do next?"

"There's been a few training courses but it's been a bit quiet. I dunno I've just got a feeling that something big is going to kick off somewhere"

"You don't know that. I might have to ask my sources-you never know after your last star performance they might be begging you to go back and train up some more medics"

"Well I hope you're right"

An awkward silence fell. Charles cast his eyes downward and fiddled with his empty glass.

"I want to see you again-before you get taken away from me"

"So do I Charles-I wish I had longer"

"Will you let me know what you're up to-keep me up to date?"

"You know I will. Everyday."

"Promise?"

"I promise"

They were glad to be interrupted by a waitress this time before they had both dissolved into floods of tears.

* * *

><p>After refusing pudding and Charles gallantly settling the bill-there was no chance of Molly paying half that was a losing battle before she started. Arm in arm they slowly meandered their way back up the Royal Crescent and back through the front door. Molly took another look at the entrance hall the hoping that she might return here sooner rather than later.<p>

"Will you come for Christmas?" Charles asked as if he was reading her mind.

"Are you properly asking me this time?"

"Yes, I'm properly asking you"

Molly looked about imagining all the decorations, a real tree, a log fire and the smells of hopefully some more of his amazing cooking.

"I'd love too"

He grabbed her in his arms and spun her round and round until she started to giggle.

"Well then at least that's one thing we can look forward to and plan ahead for. My mum will love it another woman in the house to keep her company!"

"Are you sure she'll like me?"

"Why wouldn't she. She'll adore you just like I do"

"You old charmer"

"Well you'd better watch it you haven't met my dad yet!"

With only an hour or so left, Charles made some tea and they sat quietly, on the sofa together. Just enjoying the peace, the warmth and feel of each other's bodies. They tried to ignore the minutes that were counting down, but Molly was becoming fidgety and restless. She found the book of poetry that she had left on the Sunday afternoon and tried to focus on anything that would catch her eye.

"Did you want to take that with you-something to read on the train?"

"Could do-would give me something to do if I don't fall asleep-good job I'm going all the way to the final stop!"

"Would you read me some?"

"Not today-we've got to get your stuff together but I will I promise, I'll find a special one just for you"

Molly sighed and clutched the book. She threw it into her handbag and grabbed her coat and hat as Charles took her bag. He threw them onto the back seat of the car and soon they were off toward the station.

It was only a ten minute drive, but it seemed to pass much more quickly. They drove under the railway arches into the car park at the back of the station and pretty much walked in silence to the front of the building. Molly was even more upset when she saw the barriers there and realised that he wouldn't be able to wave her off from the platform. She practically leapt into his arm, tears now streaming down her face.

"I don't want to go"

"But Molly you must-it's ok. This is the army way of life-I know what it's like remember. I'll make sure I see you real soon"

The ticket inspector keeping watch at the gates gazed at this sight-oh to be young and in love again. Those were the days the first flush of youth.

"Did you say Army young man?" he interrupted

"Sorry?"

"Someone mentioned Army are you in the forces?"

"Well I am" Molly sniffed wiping her face "and he's just left"

"I'm ex-forces myself-I remember those tearful goodbyes. Come on I'll let your chap through, I can't stand the sight of a pretty girl in tears"

"Oh thank you you're a real gent" beamed Molly. Charles shook his hand as they passed.

They made their way onto the platform. He enveloped her in his arms, holding on to her down to those last precious moments. The train pulled in and they gazed at each other tenderly.

"I love you Charles-I'll call you when I get back"

"I love you Molls, come back to me?"

"I will don't worry" She smiled sweetly before they kissed each other with delicate softness.

She had to dash to grab a seat before the doors closed. He followed her along the platform to her window seat and blew kisses. As the train pulled away they both waved as he continued to walk, then run with the train. Before long he was lost and out of sight as the train pulled away.

Charles was feeling slightly despondent and walked with his head down, hands in pockets back towards the exit and the inspector.

"She gone then"

"Yeah, yeah-I've always been the one leaving I've never really been on the receiving end, it's tougher than I thought"

"It'll get easier son, I promise. Now you go home and put your feet up, you'll do neither of you any good by being miserable"

Charles thanked him again before making his way back towards the car. He glanced at his phone again and smiled. That gorgeous Molly Dawes face gazing back at him.

Firing off a quick text- Missing you already, Check your bag C x

Molly had just about managed to compose herself and was about to plug her headphones in to block the chatter in the rest of the compartment, when she received a text from Charles.

"Check your bag?" she queried. What had she forgotten she usually did that when she stayed at someone's- a pair of shoes or a handbag.

She rooted around and came across a small paper bag. Pulling it out, she unfolded the top and poured the contents onto the small fold down tray.

There was a small black velvet pouch and what appeared to be a small roll of paper. She couldn't resist and opened the small bag first there inside was a small Rose quartz heart pendant-a pale delicate pink. She remembered that he must have bought it at the crystal grotto bit of the shop at the caves and the look of the paper it was the special handmade pages they sold at the mill.

She unrolled the paper and began to read.

"Just a little gift from me to you-to keep for when I'm not with you. This gift is meant to calm and soothe. It's to remind you to love yourself and never think you're not good enough and to be happy in the moment and with no need for haste. (Ok well that's what it said in the shop)

I wanted to write some words from the heart-but I think someone else had already written some pretty great ones:

_I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart)_

_I am never without it (anywhere I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling)_

_I fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet)_

_I want no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)_

_And it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_

_And whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows (here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)_

_And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)_

_C x_


End file.
